


Her Mother's Daughter

by dk1998



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk1998/pseuds/dk1998
Summary: All though Dany never cares to admit it as much, the truth is undeniable: She is her mother's daughter in many ways.(Basically: Rhaella is really good a picking men and luring them in, so Dany has been taught by the very best)





	1. What Would Mother Do

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is my first fic... Maybe I'll do this again, maybe not. For now, I'll leave this a oneshot.  
> IF you do like this fic, please comment, especially if you want more than this chapter for now. 
> 
> I'm going a bit by the rule of 'write what you know' which means a few things:  
> \- Dany is Danish, just like I am. She fits the description well with the white blond hair and blue eyes that many Danes sport;))  
> \- Dany's mom is an inspiration of my mom 
> 
> If this doesn't float your boat, you've been warned. 
> 
> Also: This isn't my first language, and all though I would say my English is a-okay, I can't guarantee no grammar/spelling/ general speech mistakes. 
> 
> \- There's a few line of Danish in this fic (they are not important for the plot, though) but if you're interested in translations they'll be in the notes below
> 
> But really, Dany's nationality doesn't have influence in this fic.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

It was in the first week of September that Daenerys Targaryen stood with her friend Missandei outside a pub in London, smoking.

Or rather, Missy was smoking while Dany snuck herself to a few puffs.

Dany had just moved to London after finishing her master in Corporate Communications. And in that very moment, the girls were celebrating Dany’s new job at Lannister Communications, Incl.

They laughed about the texts Missy had sent her earlier, advising her on what to wear to the interview:

 _“You want to look presentable, obviously. A serious look is good – BUT not too serious. Offices like ours are filled to the brim with 40-year-old women who’ve worked their asses off to get where they are. And they still don’t get the proper recognition. Male privilege. The last thing they want to see is a bright faced 24-year-old woman with sky high ambitions walking in the door.”_  

_“BUT: Don’t go overboard on the sweet, girly ‘sexy assistant’ look. Believe it or not, men still fall for that. And those women will just despise you more for using the cheap tricks.”_

“Cersei Lannister is the ultimate prototype of those women,” Missy spoke in her drunken voice.

 

“Except for the fact that she didn’t work ‘her ass off’ to get there. Her father owned the company. She’s set. But she’s still a bitch,” Dany snickered while sipping on her mojito.

 

“Rich person’s problems. She doesn’t have anything better to do,” the two girls laughed a little at that.

 

“Plus…” Missy said as she smiled at her and took a sip of her drink.

 

Dany didn’t need to ask Missy what she was referring to. Dany had always received a lot of attention for her looks – blonde hair, pouty lips, striking features and perfect body. It had given her a lot of male attention and female envy and even hate. Her hair was pale – even by Danish standards. She was comfortable in her own body, but shallow flatter had long since worn off on her.

 

“You know what legends say?” She giggled in her own drunkenness. “When vikings came over here and conquered they also took women back to Denmark. They were said to have a type: Blond hair and blue eyes. Or just attractive in general.”

 

Missy laughed as they went into the bar again. “So you’re saying that’s why Danish women are considered beautiful?” Dany nodded.

 

“Speaking of beautiful, Danish women, how’s your mom?”

 

“Good, really good.” Dany replied. “On her sixth engagement now.”

 

Missy made a low whistling sound.

“She’s had more husbands than I’ve had boyfriends.”

 

Rhaella Targaryen was part of high-society Copenhagen, a woman who prided herself in the fact that while she had ‘only’ had 6 husbands she could have had 20. _The old fashioned way is how you get them,_ was what she always stressed to Dany.

 

“See anyone you like?”

Missy pursed her lips and made a funny face while pretending to scan the room, making Dany laugh loudly, which attracted five pairs of eyes, at least.

 

“Hmmmm…” And suddenly she stopped and fixed her gaze on something across the pub.

As Dany followed her eyes, she saw it; A group of men sitting there in their expensive suits. They definitely didn’t look like the kind of crowd that would belong in a pub like this one.

 

However, it was clear that they were letting loose with their ties around their necks and shirts buttoned slightly down, so perhaps they had come to the right place after all.

 

Missy discretely pointed her finger in the direction of a tall, dark skinned guy with a serious facial expression.

 

“That right there is Mr. Grey. Some of his buddies call him ‘Grey Worm’. He's said to be a bit of a womanizer.”

 

Dany chuckled at that. Suddenly, she felt another pair of eyes on her. She turned slightly and saw another one of the gentlemen in the crew. Good looking. Curly, dark hair and dark eyes. He was smirking a bit wickedly at her, to which she returned the gesture (to her own surprise).

 

Missy noticed it and whispered quickly in her ear.

“ **That’s** Jon Snow. Jon-freakin’-Snow. He’s the heir to company I work for.”

 

“Stark Communications?” Dany asked with one raised brow.

 

Missy nodded.

 

“Well, mostly he deals with the extern communications. A real womanizer too, though.”

 

Dany nodded. She could tell.

 

As if on cue, four girls approached the guys’ table, obviously flirting with them.

 

“And that’s the Manderly daughters.” Missy whispered while looking in the other direction.

 

“The Manderly daughters? Like the Manderly brand? Why so many rich people in here tonight?”

 

“If you ask me, the Manderly girls are desperate for some of that womanizer-dick, but they don’t want to seem like it. So, they ‘accidentally’ show up the same places. Not seeming desperate at all then.” Missy snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dany laughed again, even louder this time.

 

“I fucking love the effect mojitos have on me” she giggled while Missy laughed with her.

 

“I don’t think you’re the only one.” Missy smirked, looking at something behind Dany. As Dany turned around, she that Snow guy approach.

 

She had to admit he carried himself with a confidence that seemed to ooze from his very being. Sexy. Maybe she should go for something tonight. It had been 3 months after all.

 

“Ladies,” he greeted them both.

 

Both nodded and smiled at him.

 

“I’m Jon” He said while extending a hand.

 

“Missy”

 

“Dany” As soon as her hand was enclosed in Jon’s she could almost feel a sudden quivering in her core. His hand was strong and warm, giving her an extra squeeze and prolonged eye contact before they let go.  

 

“What are two such lovely young women as yourself doing standing up?” He said and gestured back at his table. He was smooth, she had to give him that. And comfortable in his own skin. Pretty refreshing considering how must guys got nervous and awkward speaking to her.

 

Missy and Dany shared a look before accepting the invitation

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was starting to be well into the night as Dany and Missy were chatting with the guys. All of them were co-workers (unsurpringly) and all worked for Stark Communications. They all somehow managed to make comments about Dany’s hair to which she just replied ‘Danish roots’.

 

“Ah, I see. How did they get you off that stone by the shore then?” A guy named Pyp joked. Dany began laughing hysterically at that, quickly recognizing his ‘Little Mermaid’ reference.

 

“Charmer” she remarked.

 

All though Dany had to admit that she was crossing the dangerous line of pleasantly buzzed to drunk – a territory in which anything could happen, she felt good.

 

“He’s right though,” a voice suddenly buzzed in her ear making her turn to see Jon, whose face was mere inches from hers. She had clocked his behavior. 20 minutes ago, he moved closer to her. 10 minutes ago, he draped his arm around the back of her place in the booth. He’d been patient, she had to give him that.

 

Whether Dany had wanted it or not, Rhaella had given her a thorough education on how to handle men.

 

And more often than not, Dany found herself acting according to her mother’s advice, cause let’s face it: She knew what she was talking about.

 

Rhaella Targaryen had managed to land engagement rings from numerous men – one of whom were Dany’s English father – and lived life constantly in relationships.

 

Hell, Rhaella hadn’t had a job since she graduated high school, cause she never needed it.

But Dany didn’t want that for herself. She wanted to make a name for herself. And unlike her mother, she wanted to only be married once, if at all.

 

But Rhaella’s learnings were always right, as Dany had learned at last. At least in how to get’em.

 

Rhaella could probably write a book about men like Jon Snow and because of that Dany had spotted the signs as soon as she saw him: Rich, privileged, good looking. No woman in this bar would say no to him. They wouldn’t have the stamina. Which is exactly why no woman in this bar would interest him tomorrow.

 

 _“Men are still the same old scumbags they’ve always been Dany_ ,” Her mother had once laughed.

 _“Think of it this way: Men want a hunt. If you give it up quickly, he’s lost his interest quickly. Simple. Especially those who get a lot of offers. Which is why women are willing to give it up easily, you see? They want to be first in line for the ride for the Ferris Wheel. But when they’re off, they can’t get back on. Some women are just glad for the experience. If you have faith enough in yourself to put a stick in that_ _Ferris wheel, that’s when you become someone to chase. And, personally, I prefer being chased.”_  And whether Dany cared to admit it to herself or not, she was her mother’s daughter.  

So, Dany did what she knew Rhaella would have advised. She threw him that small smile and that look that made her eyes look warm and stroked the side of his face. Giving him full attention.

Jon – obviously – took this as a sign to go in for the kiss. But as Dany had planned carefully around 5 minutes ago, her activated app made a fake call to her phone.  

“Excuse me,” she whispered in his ear in a way she knew would send vibrations and tickles down his spine (and further down) and went for her purse.  

She took her coat and went outside. Which marked the first part of the test. If Jon wanted her, he would have to come and get her.  

Once outside she called her mom. Cause she wasn’t going be that girl who pretended to speak into a silent phone.  

“Ja… Ja. Nu står jeg og venter. Se på det som et eksperiment. Jeg tror, du ville være stolt af mig!” Dany laughed again

”Så får jeg mig endelig en svigersøn.” Rhaella laughed back.

”Såfremt det virker.”

”Det ved vi jo, det gør. Det er jo mine metoder.” Rhaella replied which made Dany laugh even louder.  

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jon, hands in his pockets walking towards her.

 

“Jeg må lægge på nu, mor. Jeg elsker dig.” Dany said, whilst still smiling at him.

 

” So, you escaped me in there, huh?” He said straight away, eyes dark and voice husky.

She felt that tug in her core again. Huh. Curios.

 

“So you wanted to come out here and make up for it?” she asked in a teasing tone, all though she knew her eyes spoke volumes about what she wanted from him.

 

“Yes,” his voice sounded almost hoarse now as his eyes drifted down to her lips.

 

She licked them in a not so subtle invite and he accepted – yes, he accepted all right. Slammed his mouth down on hers and pressed her body to his.

 

She hadn’t expected to feel _this_ heated and wanting him so badly. He felt it too and quickly their kiss became a battle of tongues, gasps and hands.

 

Those same hands that had gripped hers in a handshake 2 hours ago were now all over her, making that clench in her core start to feel like an inferno.

 

At some point, she pulled away, realizing that people were looking at them. As if desperate to get back to kissing, Jon quickly pulled her into a dark side way, pushing her up against the brick wall.

 

And even though it was probably against what Rhaella would have advised, she let Jon’s hands wander down to the back of her thighs and lift her up as he stepped in between her legs. 

 

She encircled him with his legs, pressing him close, once again thankful for her years as a gymnast. Some muscles just didn’t go away at all it seemed.

 

Jon moaned at the feel of her legs around him, pressing him against where he wanted her the most. Truth be told it had been a long time since he’d been as aroused as right now. Only being able to hear her breaths and moans over his own pulse; A pulse so strong he could even feel it in his ears.

 

And that’s when he said it.

 

“I want you so badly.”

 

And that’s when she realized it – it was her turn to make the decision. If she wanted a ride in the Ferris wheel and hope for the best afterwards or if she was wanted to be chased. And Dany was her mother’s daughter.  And so she let a moan out of her throat, while kneading his hair and pressing him to her breasts – they’d always been her secret weapon. It made Jon even harder than he already was, if that was even possible. A little more, she thought. A little more to make him desperate and then -

 

“I can’t.” she sighed and let one leg drop to the ground.

 

He lifted his head from her bosom, almost looking drunk as he spoke the magical word:

_“What?”_

 

His reaction almost made her smirk, even though she felt a bit cruel about it. The look of utter shock and confusion confirmed that this wasn’t something he’d heard before. She’d been right about him after all.

 

She stroked his cheek gently.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“A boyfriend, huh?” his voice was urgent…. Almost possessive. But Dany probably made that up in her mind.

 

His utter confusion made her smile as she shook her head, which clearly confused him more.

 

“Then _why_?”

 

For a split second Rhaella’s voice popped into Dany’s mind:

_“Rejecting is part of being chased. The important part is making him understand that’s it’s a ‘No’ even though it’s not. You don’t need any logical reason to justify your ‘No’. Other than the fact that you know your worth. Your body is worth more than just 2 hours of sweet talk. And if he keeps trying for you and only you – well aware that the answer may be ‘No’ this time around- then you know that he knows your worth too. And that’s when you let him catch you.”_

 

And that was true – at least, it was true for guys like Jon.

 

She took his face in her hands gave him a light kiss and ensnared his body once again with a leg over his hip, pressing him in once more. He gave a small shutter.

 

She bit his neck and trailed butterfly kisses all the way up to his ear and whispered sweetly to him:

“2 reasons…” she trailed a light finger down his chest, “First: I have to get up early tomorrow and help with conference.” A reason that Jon clearly didn’t believe, she could see it in his eyes.

 

Once, maybe twice before had that trick been used on him before and they had gone home with him anyway. She could see it in the smirk that appeared on his lips. _He thinks he has me_.

 

Time to bring out the guns, then. She flexed her legs muscle and pulled him tighter up against her body. Her other hand around his neck began to stroke the nape of his neck, only using her fingertips, making him shake slightly from the tingly teasing.

 

And finally, her other finger had slowly but surely reached his belly button and she held his gaze, smiling sweetly at him, as she ventured further down. Holding eye contact, she could see how his eyes dilated and breath turned ragged, as he clearly knew where she was headed.

 

Finally, she reached her destination and began stroking him lightly, the way she knew would give the most pleasure without climax.

 

He buried his face in her shoulder shaking and whimpering. _What was she doing to him_? His entire body was shaking all over, tingling from her light touches and the heavy pres of her body against his.

 

She finally leaned in to whisper in his ear once more.

 

“Second:…” She whispered sweetly to him and pressed a few more kisses under his ear before continuing.

 

“Second: My body is…” her leg slightly lessened its grip on his groin before forcefully pulling back where it belonged.

 

He moaned against her shoulder and began thrusting his hips into hers. _Fuck,_ they both moaned. It felt good. Too damn good. Better wrap this up fast, she thought. “… way …” another forceful tug. Closer, tighter.

 

Jon bit her shoulder to stifle another whimper “… way …” another tug and he clung to her, entire body shaking from pleasure and restraint.

 

 _Fine_ , she didn’t want to come with him home, Jon thought. He could be content with that. This was all he could ask for and it felt _good_. More than good, actually. Just another few tugs and he’d be relieved of this wonderful, horrible torture she’d put his body under.

 

She released a low moan in his ear and Jon began shaking even more. He was shocked that he hadn’t come yet.

 

“… more valuable …” she articulated every single syllable into his ear to make sure he was listening through his daze. As he finally nodded, she rewarded him with another tug that had him see stars. Almost there…

 

“… than two hours of sweet talk.”

 

And suddenly the pressure of her heavenly body around him was gone, her dancing fingers on his crotch and neck, her lips on his sweet spot and sweet breath in his ear… gone.

 

His eyes were now wider and darker than she had seen them before and for a moment she thought he was mad. Desperately, he duck down for another kiss trying to get close to her body again.

 

“Ah-ah” she said, holding him at arms distance.

 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, his usually grave voice hitting a high note, making her giggle at him.

 

“More than two hours of sweet talk.”

 

He looked down at himself, his erection very much evident.

 

“Stay still” she said with a soft voice.

 

She kissed him sweetly. Her hands graced his face gently and she moaned into his mouth, the vibrations going straight down into Jon’s crotch. And he stayed still like the little sex-slave he had been turned into in under 20 minutes, hoping that his good behavior would reward him with something. _Anything_. All though kissing her was sweet too. Sweeter than kissing usually was.

 

“Dany?” Missy’s unmistakable voice rang through the streets. She ignored it for a bit, kissing him again and again.

 

“Dany?” There she was again. Sighing, Dany finally let go of Jon who once again stood completely dumbfounded. Drunk on a mix of lust and a bit of alcohol.

 

“That’s me.” Dany clarified and they giggled quietly.

 

“Good night, Jon Snow.”

 

But before Dany had even turned fully around she felt that same firm, warm grip on her wrist, making her look back.

 

“What is your name? Where can I find you?” He said almost urgently, making her smile.

 

“Daenerys Targaryen. I work for your rivals, so finding me shouldn’t take too much digging.” She teased.

 

“Lannister Communications?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His turn to smirk.

 

“Then we’ll meet each other tomorrow at that conference call you so desperately need your beauty sleep for.”

 

“Do I now?” She asked, teasingly.

 

“No.” He answered quickly, almost nervously which only made him more endearing to her.

 

She gave him a chaste kiss goodbye and started walking.

 

“See you tomorrow then.” He called after her.

 

“Only if you find me, Snow.” She called back without turning around.

 

“Oh, I _will_.” She heard him growl.

 

She exchanged a knowing look with Missy.

 

_Her mother’s daughter indeed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. If you liked, comment, leave kuddos and so on. 
> 
> \-- and yes, the saying about vikings capturing all the pretty girls and bringing them back home is a real thing, LOL  
> i didn't make that one up, just to flatter any of my fellow Danes (all though it is true: You are all blonde and beautiful)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> “Ja… Ja. Nu står jeg og venter. Se på det som et eksperiment. Jeg tror, du ville være stolt af mig!”  
> \- "Yes... Yes. Now I'm just standing, waiting. Look at it as an experiment. I think you'd be proud of me!"
> 
> ”Så får jeg mig endelig en svigersøn.” Rhaella laughed back.  
> \- "Then I'll finally get a son-in-law."
> 
> ”Såfremt det virker.”  
> \- "Only if it works."
> 
> ”Det ved vi jo, det gør. Det er jo mine metoder.” Rhaella replied which made Dany laugh even louder.  
> \- "We know it will. They're my methods."


	2. Conference Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion at the conference, plus an introduction to the charming Cersei and the (actually) charming Tyrion:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - so first off, thank you so much for the warm reception! Didn't anticipate that, to be honest.
> 
> Luckily with these chapters, they're pretty easy to write. So if I can keep it up you'll get them on the regular. After exams on Tuesday, though.
> 
> So here it is, number 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sunlight poured through the small window in Dany’s bathroom as she blow-dried her hair. The sun almost made it look golden, she noted as she brushed through it one last time before braiding it.

 

 _All right, D, remember what Missy said_ …. Presentable but not too serious. Yes. That was the look she had to aim for.

 

She dug through her closet and quickly found them: Her favorite pair of grey office pants. She quickly matched it with a pair of black loafers and a white satin shirt. Feminine yet professional.

 

There she was again. Presentable, proper Dany. _Almost thought I’d lost you completely last night_ , she thought to herself with a small smile. However, the events from last night were still pretty evident.

 

She gazed at the massive dark circles under her eyes and took out her makeup bag. As she applied the concealer, she couldn’t help but think about Jon. Dark and handsome, he’d been quite a trip. She hadn’t even noticed the biting marks until after she got home this morning. 

 

But at the same time, she couldn’t help but worry. If Cersei-freaking-Lannister found out that Dany had a thing going on with the _heir_ to the rivaling company Dany would surely be fired. The woman had a sickly obsession with ‘company loyalty’. And unfortunately, Jon had sounded pretty determined when he said he’d find her there.

 

 _But wasn’t it you who wanted to be chased?_ A small voice reminded her. And _yes,_ it was. At the memory of how his warm hands had made her very core quiver, she shivered once again and tried to focus on the task at hand: Make herself look like a responsible adult who had gotten at least 8 hours of sleep and _not_ been drinking and partying until 5 AM. At last she succeeded and put the make-up away.

 

She looked at the time – she still had half an hour before she had to leave for the Cavendish Venues where the conference was to be held.

 

Half an hour to call mom then, she noted happily.

 

“Ja, hallo?” her sleepy voice sounded on the other end.

 

“Hi, mom” Dany chuckled. She put the phone down and on speakerphone so she could clean the apartment at the same time.

 

“What’s going on, darling?” Rhaella asked, trying to stifle a yawn. But failing miserably.

 

“Just got up…” Dany answered. “I have my first big conference with the job today.”

 

“Then how come you drunk dialed me at 3’o clock this morning. No, wait actually, 4’o clock if you look at the time difference…” Rhaella’s voice teased, sleepily.

 

Dany knew Rhaella meant no harm, but couldn’t help but scoff either way.

 

“Me and Missy were out celebrating that I’d landed the job. It wasn’t supposed to be as late as it turned out to be, but…” Dany trailed off.

 

“Oh, yes! You finally met my son-in-law.” She teased again, her laugh echoing through the phone.

 

“Very funny, mom.” Dany replied dryly.

 

“So? How was it? What did you do?”

 

“I…” How the fuck should she word that she almost made a man cum in the middle of the street with her hands and legs? But of course, Dany’s silent pause was enough for Rhaella to understand.

 

“Ah,” Rhaella said with a smile in her voice. “I see.”

 

“Yeah,” Dany breathed out, relieved that she didn’t have to word the graphics.

 

“But Dany, you didn’t let him cum, now did you?” Rhaella said with an authoritative tone, which only made Dany giggle.

 

“Don’t giggle, Dany, this isn’t fun and games! What did I teach you? You tease them and then you _snatch_ _it_ _away_.”

 

Dany couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her mother’s serious regard of the situation.

 

“Don’t worry, mom. Hell, I almost felt bad leaving him in that condition.”

 

“Oh… well perfect then.” Rhaella’s tone returned to its normal. “When’s the next time you’ll see him?”

 

“Today. But I don’t know what to do, mom? I can’t have him flirting with me in front of my boss.”

 

“Ah, tricky. I see. Well… play it innocently. He still wants what he didn’t get and now he’ll know that he’ll have to play nice.”

 

“Good point,” Dany sighed. She was about to end the call when another thought sprung to mind.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Why did you even answer my call this morning? It didn’t even sound like you were home…”

 

Dead silence for a couple of beats.

 

“Oh… yes. Me and Ghita were at Ruby’s.”

 

“Ruby’s? The cocktailbar? They close at 2.”

 

“Yeah… we discovered that too. So, we just paid a small visit to Vesterbrogade afterwards.”

 

“MOM!!” Dany couldn’t even believe it. “That’s not even a bar that’s _a whole street_ of bars.”

Dead silence again.

 

“… When did you get home?”

 

“…2 hours ago.”

 

Dany groaned in frustration. All though she shouldn’t be surprised she couldn’t help it.

 

“You’re _engaged_ now! To Phillip. Remember him? You can’t keep going those places.”

 

“Oh what, so now an engaged woman like myself can’t have fun? You do see all these young brides having those bridal showers that are just… beyond wild …” Rhaella snapped back.

 

“Most of those young brides aren’t on their 6th marriage, mom.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“D. Targaryen, here for Lannister Communications?” the man behind the front desk answered.

 

“That’s me.” she confirmed with a polite smile.

 

The receptionist pulled out Dany’s name tag with a smile.

 

“All right, here you are.” Dany took the name tag, thanked him and went on her way.

 

As she took a second glance at the photo used in the name tag she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Of course, Cersei Lannister would take the chance to hire the worst photographer for her employees. The angle, the lighting, everything… She smiled widely as she snapped a photo of it and sent it to Missy.

 

“Ms. Targary-uhn?” That screechy voice appeared behind her, making Dany quickly turn around.

 

“Good morning, madame.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Cersei didn’t reciprocate the gesture. She wore a dark-grey, tailored designer suit with only a bra underneath the jacket.

 

 _Yes_ … Good office policies. Nobody’s allowed to wear anything that goes higher than their calves, but the CEO herself just can’t help herself from looking like an older version of Britney Spears in the 2000s. Way to go.

 

“Ugh, where the fuck is he now… Tyrion?!”

 

“Don’t worry sweet sister I’m right here,” a calm voice sounded behind Cersei.

 

“Were you starting to miss me terribly?” Tyrion said dryly, threatening to make Dany giggle.

Instead, Dany just simulated a cough. A pretty convincing one, if she should say so herself.

 

“All right team, let’s get started. Doreah, you’re with me. And Tyrion, you can have Daenerys. Maybe teach her a thing or two about company policy on phones during work hours.” Cersei sneered as she walked away.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Turned out that Cersei' horrible behavior didn’t run in the family after all. Tyrion was incredibly pleasant and friendly to talk to. As both took their seats in the great, opera-style conference room, she once again had thanked him for the incredible opportunity of being there.

 

“I just wanted to thank you again, Tyrion. I really do appreciate this.”

 

“Oh, don’t sweat it, darling. Of all the new ones, you were the one with the most relevant work experience. Don’t thank me, thank yourself.” He smiled.

 

As the first speaker appeared on the podium, Tyrion leaned to whisper in her ear.

 

“It appears someone else is also _very_ appreciative of you being here.” He said cheekily, making Dany’s pulse pick up immediately. But she had to play innocent in this.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Tyrion gave a discrete nod to their right, making Dany look.  

And there he was. Wearing a dark suit, almost as dark as the smoldering gaze he sent her way.

 

“Jon Snow.” Tyrion breathed in her ear again, every syllable slow.

 

“He’s the heir, right? But his name isn’t Stark…” she asked without breaking his gaze.

 

“Born out of wedlock. Mother died when he was 7, so he moved in with his father and step-mother.” The information tugged at Dany’s heartstrings.

 

“He’s the eldest though of all the Stark kids. So, last year, Ned finally made him his official heir. Some say it’s because he’s just that good. Ask me, it’s a weak form of payback for having left his mother and married that Catelyn Stark instead.”

 

“Evil step-mom, huh?” Dany looked down at her hands, as she uttered the question.

 

“If you ask me, all Starks are evil,” he joked cheekily, making Dany laugh.

 

“They’re our biggest competition. And all though jumping into something with that guy maybe seems tempting – especially with those looks he’s sending you now – I would advise against it if you want a future in this firm.” He was obviously saying it out of humor, but Dany couldn’t help but feel a small knot in her stomach. All though that was quickly swept away, as her attention turned fully to the podium for the introducing speaks. All the while she felt a certain gaze burning itself into the side of her face, but she refused to look at him.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

4 hours and 10 speakers later Tyrion and Dany finally got up. Dany had consumed nothing short of 4 bottles of water, which she seriously regretted now.

 

Rhaella had always stressed the importance of staying hydrated. _Water is the foundation for all beauty_ , she usually said.

 

And while Dany agreed there was just one tiny detail to take into account: Water in the UK tasted like utter shit. She missed clean, cold and well tasting tap water. Maybe even more than she missed her mom. But still, she drank all the bottles down. And if she was honest with herself, the water had given her a chance to cool from Jon’s smoldering gaze that had repeatedly been returning to her.

 

The entire room emptied out, everybody walking up to the terrace in the hopes of getting a few beverages and – hells – maybe even a drink. Instead, she excused herself from Tyrion and fled to the nearest ladies’ room. 

 

5 minutes later she was ready to walk out. She checked herself in the mirror, one last time, before heading for the door. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Jon leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her. They both broke into shy smiles.

 

“Hey beautiful,” he said in a hoarse whisper, which nearly has Dany swooning, before she pulled herself together.

 

She gave him a smile.

 

“Enjoyed the conference?” she asked.

 

“Had a bit of trouble concentrating,” he admitted while stepping closer to her.

 

“Did you now?” She replied cheekily.

 

She turned to leave but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

 

She turned her head, indicating that she was listening.

 

He walked up behind her slowly.

 

“My legs were fucking shaking after you left. Had to get Grey to come out with my things so I could head home, without having to walk through the bar with a massive boner.” He chuckled a bit at the last part. She couldn’t suppress a small smile. He saw that and his eyes darkened.

 

“Got home at 5 AM and hardly got any sleep. Your little handy work made my cock ache so badly - even freed from my pants. Tried to handle the problem myself many times, but it kept coming back up.” They both chuckled at that.

 

“Then you have my apologies,” she whispered cheekily. “Staying awake through that conference must’ve been hell.”

 

“I became very much awake once I saw you.”

 

He noticed how his reply made her breath hitch and saw his opportunity. So, he picked her up, making her squeal slightly in surprise and carried her to the bathroom. He made sure the door was locked before diving in for her.

 

This time, _he had her_. He had to have her. _He_ was now pressing _her_ up against the wall, nudging her legs apart with his knees, opening her up for him and claimed her sweet mouth. Once again, she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him further in. Her whimpers and moans had him dizzy and once again, he could feel his pulse course through his body.

 

 _Fuck_ , was all Dany could think. _Fuck, this feels so good_ and _fuck, I’m about to lose._ Almost as if reading her thoughts, he smirked as he brought one of his lovely strong hands to her lower back, supporting her as he began grinding their bodies together.

 

 _Heaven_ , Jon thought. This was what heaven must feel like, if he could find a way to redeem his past behavior and makes it there one day.

 

Dany could feel herself growing slicker and slicker for every thrust that massaged her. _Yes,_ she thought _. Yes_.

 

Until common sense finally rang true in her head once again. _No._ No.

 

No, no, no.

 

“No.” she finally protested and pushed at his shoulders. He kept going, however, unable –but more likely unwilling – to hear her.

 

“No.” she said again and pushed at his shoulders forcefully.

 

He let go of her and stalked to the other end of the room. In a desperate attempt to get rid of the sexual adrenaline rushing through his body he smashed one of the open toilet booth doors in. _Pull it together, Jon_. 

 

“Why?” he finally breathed out.

 

_You must be honest with him, Daenerys. Make him understand that you are far more than just a woman craving sex. You are more exclusive than just that – because you are. You have a life he must fit into. That will automatically force him to adjust himself._

“I have a life, Jon.” she finally breathed out.  “A good life. And to preserve it, I can’t mess around in the bathroom on my first conference. On any conference.”

 

He seemed to process her words. He looked around the room before nodding, a little calmed.

“I understand.”

 

She walked slowly towards him and placed a kiss behind his ear. _Now is the time, Jon_. _Don’t give up on it_. She stroked his neck gently as she had the night before and felt the shivers run through him again.

 

As predicted, he seemed slightly comforted by the gesture and tenderly, almost unsurely, reached his arms around her and tugged her to him. She gave him that same warm gaze as yesterday and he gazed into her eyes, almost drunkenly. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

 

She gently stroked his cheek and looked down.

 

“Yes, unfortunately. Tomorrow I’m free, though.”

 

His hands spread down to her lower back and hugged her against him.

 

She laid her head on shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“We’ll need to be discrete then,” she said into his neck. “Cersei won’t appreciate me dating the enemy.” They both chuckled a bit at that.

 

“Fuck Cersei. Fuck the Lannisters.” He grumbled into her hair and pressed a kiss there.

 

“Easy for you to say.” she sighed.

 

“I could get you a position at our firm.” He offered suddenly. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Guys like Jon usually wouldn’t make those kinds of promises until… much later.

 

“I’m not going to switch up my entire life because of two make-out sessions.” she finally giggled.

 

“Two _hot_ and _steamy_ make-out sessions, you mean.” He corrected her mildly and instinctively pulled her closer.

 

“Hmmm” she moaned into his neck, once again sending vibrations through his body. She looked at her watch. _Shit._

 

“I need to leave.” she said and pulled away.

 

“How can I find you?” He asked before she vanished.

 

“Oh. Right. Give me your phone.” She quickly typed in her number.

 

“There you go.” She returned it.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jon.” she said with a smile that he immediately returned.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Later, Dany was at a danger of falling from the bar stool, as her body was shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

“Tyrion, stop talking, please!” she croaked out as her abdomen painfully contracted in laughter once more. She wiped tears away from her cheeks as he continued:

 

“All I’m saying is just that it’s true.” He slurred “When you’re small, all the normal male capacity and strength resides in a smaller body, making us the better lovers. Hell. Look at me now. Alcohol doesn’t hinder my performance and marvelous personality. Enhances it really. ‘S why they call me the ‘God of Tits and Wine’.”

 

“You do realize the spot’s already filled?” she giggled.

 

Tyrion’s head snapped. “ ‘Scuse meh?”

 

“Dionysus. Greek God of wine and pleasure.”

 

“Pft. Fine. But out of anybody in this freaking room, I’ve earned that title.”

 

“I don’t think anyone doubts that about you Tyrion,” she chuckled as she sipped her martini.

 

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear:

 

“Take Snow over there as an example. Good looking guy, probably has a good stamina. More than desperate for you, judging by the way he’s been staring for over an hour.” Dany just shrugged her shoulders. Flattering, it was. But nothing new.

 

“But he has it all… Hasn’t ever experienced a ‘no’. Makes men like him shit lovers. Maybe that’s why he’s normally onto the next one in a beat. London’s biggest heartbreaker. Whereas me, for example...” He wiggled an eyebrow at her funnily and she just shook her head and smiled.

 

Judging from those few encounters with Jon, Dany knew that he was a good lover, even though she was the first one to deny him. She looked at him as he stood in deep conversation with Grey. And Missy. She would have to text her later to get the scoop. But as she took sip after sip of the extra dirty martini, she slowly reached the conclusion that there must be more to Jon Snow than meets the eye. Anybody’s eye. Except hers, she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. They're moving relatively quickly and Jon's being pulled into completely new territory. 
> 
> I have sort of stitched together a plot (Still working it out) but it WILL be meaningful (hopefully) and not just butterflies. 
> 
> All though butterflies are pretty much a given in the beginning, just as in most relationships. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought down below xx


	3. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and Dany hang out with their friends after the conference. Jon finally gets to take Dany out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so turns out that I'm actually a bit ahead of schedule with exams and since I thrive with procrastination.. this happened. 
> 
> If you liked and have ideas, whatever - leave a comment. I enjoy hearing from you guys!

_One hour later…_

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The swarm of chatters and soft jazz music enveloped Dany and Missy as they stepped inside the gallery. They’d somehow managed to sneak away from the after-conference-drinks without being seen by anyone. Not even by Jon, to Dany’s big relief. His gazes had begun to be too obvious for anyone besides Tyrion not to have noticed eventually. Dany looked around at the brick walls with big pieces of contemporary photography on them.

 

Suddenly, they heard that familiar New York native voice:

 

“Oh, thankfuckingJesus. Missy, Dany, over here!” Renly called and waved at them, as he stood by one of the high tables.

 

“Hey loves,” he greeted them as they approached and discarded their coats.

 

“Where’s Loras?”

 

“He just went to get us some of that new cherry wine.” He said and downed the last of his champagne.

 

“Splendid idea.” Missy noted, smiling at them widely.

 

“I’ve had one of those before. Tasted like a combination of… frost, cherry and alcohol.” Dany remembered.

 

Renly just rolled his eyes and readjusted his designer glasses.

 

“I love you, but please leave the artistic descriptions for those of us who know what we’re talking about.” He said and winked at her.

 

“By ‘those of us’ I sure hope you were referring to me.” Loras said as he came back with a bottle and four glasses.

 

“Of course, babe.” Renly replied with a smile. As soon as Loras turned around to talk with the gallerist, though, Renly pointed a finger at Missy, mouthing the word ‘you’ which made both girls chuckle.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“So I straight up told our neighbor that if he continued hosting those house parties until 8 AM, I would reconsider Renly’s idea about renovating our place. All of it. Drilling, carpenters, constructers, dust. Nonstop for the next 4 months.” Loras chuckled while sipping the last of his wine.

 

“Good comeback,” Dany acknowledged cheekily. “But your place is gorgeous, though, as it is.”

 

“Yes,” Renly agreed “but it’s too ‘Notting Hill’ even for Notting Hill.”

 

As they all turned back to look at the main piece of the gallery collection, Missy suddenly thought of something.

 

“By the way, do the invites for the Tate Museum party include a plus one?”

 

“Sure. Why do you ask?” Renly replied with a raised brow that Dany mirrored with a smile. She _had_ noticed the way Missy and Grey had been sitting quite closely together at the pub the previous night.

 

“Oh, it’s not for _me_ ,” Missy replied and looked a bit nervous, clearly trying to find an excuse

“… it’s … it’s for Dany!”

 

 _Fuck you, Missy._ Dany closed her eyes.

 

“Oh, and who does Dany want to bring?” Loras asked with a glint in his eye.

 

“Jon Snow.” Missy replied.

 

“The brown-eyed lady killer?” Loras and Renly said at the same time, equally shocked.

 

“He is like the hottest British bastard I’ve ever seen. Too bad he plays for the other team.” Loras said, earning him a look from Renly.

 

“I said _British_ , honey. Not American. That would be you.” He said and kissed Renly’s cheek.

 

“He’s been chasing her around since they met last night. They’re going on a date tomorrow.”

 

“If you do manage to get him on the hook, you better fucking bring him to Tate.” Loras said to her, this time earning him a stab in the ribs from Renly.

 

Missy giggled. “That means you have 2 weeks, Dany.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The feeling of Jon’s hand on her bare lower back sent warm sensations up and down her spine as they waited for their table. This restaurant was like nothing she had ever seen before, not even in Copenhagen. Stepping through the front doors had felt like stepping back in time. The front room looked like something from the early 20th century. Antic wall-paper, furniture, pictures and historical articles from more than 80 years back hung on the walls. _Incredible_ , Dany thought to herself. When Jon had told her he was taking her to _Gordons Wine Bar_ she had simply thought she’d be going to some fancy, contemporary bar. He couldn’t have surprised her more.

 

“Jon?” She said and looked up at him, finding him already looking down at her with a small smile. His hand began stroking her back slowly.

 

“This place is incredible.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. Figured it’d be brilliant for ‘discreteness’” They smirked at each other.

 

“This way please.” the owner said in his French accent.

 

They followed him down the stairs into the main restaurant and Dany almost couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked like a French dungeon from 1700s; Low, arch shaped stone ceilings, stone walls and stone floors. The tables were made of wood and lit up by candles that stood in used wine bottles. Actually, the whole room was exclusively lit with candles, giving it a warm glow. He led them to an exclusive part of the room, separated from the other tables by a set of metal bars. Conal Fowkes’ “Let’s Do It” played, Dany noted.

 

Apparently, Jon had already pre-ordered for them, making the wait very short for their food and wine.

 

“Had him on the phone this morning,” he said as he poured her a glass of red.

“… told him I was taking a lady out. So, he had to together the perfect menu.”

_Wine and dine,_ Dany thought with a small smile.

 

“So you know the owner then?” she asked and put a hand under her chin, looking him in the eye.

 

“Yes. We go way back. He didn’t believe me initially when I told him I was bringing a date here.” He said, looking down at the table, almost shyly.

 

“Where would you usually take a girl then that wasn’t me?” she asked, pretending as if she didn’t already know the answer.

 

He shifted around uncomfortably until he finally seemed to have found the courage.

 

“Back to my place. Preferably their place.” He said and looked up at her guiltily. Determined not to give him the reaction he was expecting, she just nodded compassionately and put her hand in his. He immediately gripped back.

 

“So,” he began, bringing the conversation back on track. “Denmark?”

 

“Yes.” she replied sweetly and took a sip of her wine. “Copenhagen.” She specified which made his face light up.

 

“I’ve heard it’s a great city. On my bucket list, actually.” He said and gripped her hand a little tighter, making her core quiver deliciously. _What is it about that man’s hands…_

 

“It’s _the_ greatest city, in my opinion. Couldn’t have asked for a better place to grow up.” She answered nodding.

 

“So, mother, father, siblings…?” He asked and leaned forward, seeming genuinely interested.

 

“No siblings, no. My parents divorced when I was 7, so I lived mostly with my mother …” she trailed off, suddenly getting that shallow feeling in her stomach that came whenever she thought of her father.

 

“She’s a party in herself though,” she continued, hurriedly changing the topic. “Still lives in Copenhagen. Lives life to the fullest, more than many young people.”

 

“Even you?” He inquired, smiling slightly.

 

“Definitely more than me!” Dany couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Then their food was brought to them and they began to dig in. _Delicious_ , was all she could think. More wine, more food. It was a dangerous mix and she soon began making small moaning sounds which she giddily noted had Jon shift himself under the table.

 

“Is everything all right, Jon?” she asked and ‘innocently’ laid a hand on his inner thigh.

 

“Y-yes.” He replied looking around the room, clearly trying to think of something to distract him from what he was thinking at the current moment.

 

“On to you…” she said, trying to help him out.

 

“Yes. What about me?” Jon replied, looking at her with a smile.

 

“You travel?” She asked, interested and mercifully retracted her hand, making him release a sigh. Dany only smirked. This could go on to be very entertaining.

 

As they finished their meal (which only got better and better by the dish, Dany noticed) they talked. She was surprised to find that she didn’t have to fake interest or push the conversation at one point. He was a talkative guy, humorous and charming. She had known he was charming but she always thought it was _pretense_ to cover up his true motives and to feed his own ego. But as he sat there, talking about how he almost got mugged in Bangkok by a gang of children, he just seemed like he couldn’t help himself. Dany didn’t know if it was the wine but she found herself laughing hard. Their hands remained intertwined the entire time.

 

A ‘surprise dessert’ was brought to them by the owner (all though Dany suspected it was very much planned). A small, bleeding chocolate cake and strawberries with whipped cream. Dany smiled inwardly, wickedly.  _Perfect._

 

She took a strawberry and dipped it innocently into the whipped cream. She closed her eyes as her lips enveloped the tip and took the first bite. She opened her eyes to – of course – see Jon staring at her but he didn’t look away. He gazed at her, unashamedly as his eyes trailed every movement her mouth made. Chewing off, she went for the cake, dipping her spoon in to see the surface break and the chocolate pouring out and took a bite. She put the spoon down.

 

“Dany?” Jon’s hoarse voice sounded.

_Bingo._

 

“Yes?” She said innocently.

 

“You have something.”

 

“Oh! Here?” She missed purposefully.

 

“No.” He said trying to cover up a smile.

 

“Will you help me, then?” She asked, the glint in her eye leaving no doubt what she meant.

 

He leaned forward slowly, shifting his gaze between hers and her lips and finally kissed her. His tongue darted out to lick the chocolate from the side of her mouth and lips. She pulled at his shirt to get him closer and deepen the kiss, making him groan. Her head was swimming from the wine, the music, the dim lightning that made it so easy to believe that they were alone and the feeling of his plumb lips against his. She pulled back eventually, leaving him hanging. She couldn’t help but giggle as he stayed where he was, his eyes remaining closed, as if not accepting the absence of her lips on his. She gave him a quick peck and pushed him back in his seat. He regarded her for a long moment, eyes dark. But after a moment, a crooked smile spread slowly across his face, making his eyes glint wickedly.

 

“I’ll get the bill.” He said with resolution.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany felt the full effects of the wine as she walked by the River Thames, hand in hand with Jon. He swung their joined hands as she laughed loudly at a story about how one of Jon’s mates once fell into the river once.

 

“Sam saw this girl come running at the other side of the street. He craned his neck so much, he lost his balance from where he was sitting on the railing and fell in.” Jon laughed.

 

“I don’t blame him, though.” He whispered in her ear as they approached his car. “If I had seen you I would’ve probably done the same.”

 

Dany just smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“So, this is me then.” She said as they finally reached the top of the staircase in her building.

“Thank you for tonight Jon, I had a great time.” She continued and looked up at him.

 

“It doesn’t have to end now.” He whispered as he moved closer to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. As she moaned into his mouth, he pushed her up against her door. Again, she wrapped her legs around him. As their kiss heated up, he began grinding his body against hers, just like he had for the past 2 days and for the first time, she realized that she deep down wanted him. And this wasn’t nearly enough. She wanted him in her bed, inside her, gasping her name. But – like all the other times – Rhaella’s voice cut it through the fog of lust.

 

_The more you deny it, the better the pay-off will be for both. The secret is just that you don’t want to flatly deny time and time again. That way, they give up. Give him just enough to see that it will all be worth the wait._

 

“Maybe you want to unlock the door, Dany.” he whispered against her lips as his hands squeezed every curve he could find. Those warm hands that always made her core clench no matter where he touched her. _Fuck._

 

She dug her fingers into his muscled back, absorbing his warmth and scent and felt the way his muscles worked under his skin as his own hands explored her body. She bit her lip.

 

“I can’t.” she finally whimpered.

 

He pulled away a bit.

 

“You know, I’m starting to wonder if you really want me.” Jon said slowly, all though she could clearly see the bubbling frustration inside him. _How could he think such a thing?_ Scandalized, she took his hand and guided it downwards while she spoke lowly.

 

“You think I don’t want you?” her voice was barely any more than a whisper. She guided his hand under dress and inched it upwards. His breath hitched. She leaned in to press wet kisses against his neck as his hand inched closer … and the closer he was, the quicker her breath became. Finally, he reached his destination and his eyes went wide as he explored her. _Holy fuck_. Jon looked into her eyes. She was dripping wet. Juices were practically pouring out of her, as he began stroking her. Her smooth lips, her wet flesh, her clit… Dany whimpered loudly.

 

“Does that feel like someone who doesn’t want you?” she bit out against his ear before another wave of pleasure hit her. “Oh Jon…” The sound of her begging him nearly made him come right then and there. He never knew he could be so turned on, simply giving someone pleasure. But Dany wasn’t just ‘someone’ after all. She had made that clear from the moment they met.

 

“I want you up inside me, Jon. Now.” She whispered hysterically and he didn’t need to be told twice. He teased his index finger up and down her dripping, juicy slit before finally, slowly, penetrating her juicy, tight hole. And it was almost as if her body swallowed him up. He began shaking again as he felt her silky, tight, wet walls around him, gripping him.

 

“Does that feel good, Jon?” she whispered into his ear.

 

“Y-yes.” He whispered back and leaned his forward against hers. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears and shooting down to his rock-hard member.  He didn’t know how it was possible but at that moment fingering her felt better than fucking the shit out any of the other girls he’d had.

 

“I know. You see now why I can’t give this out freely?” She hissed in his ear as she tightened her walls around him, making both of them whimper. He was too distracted by the feel of her to speak, so he just nodded against her shoulder as she began grinding herself down on his hand.

 

“But I want to give it to _you._ ” She pressed kisses all over his face before reaching his mouth and taking his under lip between her teeth.

 

“Just not yet.” She said, making him shake even more.

 

“But if I do, it’ll be yours. All yours. I’ll be yours.” They moaned together as he began stroking her, searching for her sweet spot.

 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Gods, yes.” she hissed as he stroked inside her, making him swell with pride.

 

“Do you feel it, Jon?” She gasped as she caressed his face, looking into his eyes. “This,” she gripped the root of his finger sheathed deep inside her “… is your cock.”

 

She tightened her walls around his finger again, making him groan.

“You feel me tightening around you?”

 

He nodded while adrenalin pumped through his body.

 

“And you’re so big. You feel so good inside me, gods.”  “JON.” She suddenly whined as he added another finger and slowly sped up.

 

She gripped at his delicious back muscles once again while mewling nonsense into his ear. And he continued while kissing her neck, because there was no other way. It all felt too good stop. Her silky, tight, wet warmth… the way her pussy sucked him in and gripped him… and the splashy sounds his fingers made as they stroked her insides, while her juices kept on pouring out. His cock pressed up against her writhing belly, that contracted in sync with her quick breaths. His name on her lips, making the hairs on his neck rise.

 

And it was all starting to become too much for her. They both felt it by the way her insides began gripping him on their own accord and how her breath became so uneven, she had to take air in in gaps.  

 

“Oh gods...” she mewled as she desperately clung to him “Oh gods.”

 

“Come on, baby, cum.” he spat into her ear and she obeyed.

 

Her orgasm hit her like a runaway train. Easy to spot from the distance but still equally devastating and powerful. It rippled through her entire body and it was now her turn to shake uncontrollably, clawing at him while he admired her ecstasy face.

 

Afterwards, Jon held her limp body up and helped her put both legs back on the ground. Her eyes remained closed for a minute while she caught her breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and found herself staring into Jon’s. His breath was almost as irregular as hers and as she looked down his body she remembered why.

 

“Oh.” Dany said innocently at the sight of his massive boner. “Sorry about that.” She teased him gently and gave his lips a sensual kiss.

 

Slowly, a satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he saw how flushed she still was.

 

“I can think of a few ways you could make up for that.” He suggested easily. She just smiled at him knowingly. Oh, Jon.

 

“How about this…” she teased him gently as she pulled his hand out from under her and held it up.

 

It was soaked.

 

“Hmm...” she pondered and gave him a look before licking his index finger. Jon’s cock was literally in pulsing pain as he watched her take him into his mouth and felt her suck down on him, licking up her own juices. Her mouth was just as warm and silky as between her legs but as she sucked down harder on him while holding his gaze lazily, Jon could have sworn he felt his own pre-cum.

 

“Yes.” She confirmed as she released him with a ‘pop’. “It’s good. You can have the rest. Consider that my gift to you.”

 

She kissed him one more time before turning around to unlock the door, while Jon stood in a daze for a moment. Realizing that she was about to leave, Jon put a foot on the door step, stopping her from closing the door.

 

“What are you doing Thursday?” He breathed out.

 

“You tell me. Call me soon though.” She said giddily before ushering him away from the door step.

 

“Good night, Jon. Sleep well.”

 

After the door closed, Jon looked down to see that he was right. A few distinct spots were staining the front of his jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. Dany went from sensual seductress to full blown porn star at the end.
> 
> OOH - and Gordons Wine Bar is an actual place. Went there myself last summer and it was AMAZING. Google it maybe if you're looking for cool places to visit in London:))


	4. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon continue to get to know each other. Dany sees a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so exam is overrr. Halle-fucking-luja
> 
> In celebration of that, here it is:)) Let me know what you think in the comments

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany felt the warmth of the sun as she sat waiting for Jon at the small park right by London eye, enjoying a moment of peace.

 

For perhaps the sixth time that day, she found herself grinning stupidly at what had happened between them the past week. He had surprised her in so many ways on their first date, she didn’t even know where to begin. How considerately and – dare she say it – romantically he had planned their date with the wine dungeon and special menu, how he had made her laugh the entire time from when they sat themselves down to when they walked up the stairs to her apartment. But she was mostly surprised at what had happened between them before she made it through the door.

 

Just by thinking about it, she still felt that delicious, fast, quivering rush go through her body. Initially, she had only planned on letting him feel her wetness between her legs, so he had that to think about when he got home. But his strong fingers had felt so damn _good_ touching and exploring her that she couldn’t resist having them inside her. But it was the way that he had looked at her and the sound of his voice commanding her that pushed her over the edge, which surprised her. Despite his suggestive joke at the end, she could see that he was _enjoying_ it rather than just doing it in the hopes of getting something in return, which was endearing. Part of her had feared he would return the favor and not let her finish. Honestly, it would have been fair after what she put him through. He was a giving lover it seemed and she’d been so unprepared for it, that she sat herself down against the door as soon as she’d said goodbye, finally being able to fully revel in what he had made her feel. It was new. And she found that she wanted more of it.

 

What hadn’t made sense to her was how a man with the reputation of being a heartbreaker and womanizer could turn into such a selfless giver in such short time. _Some men don’t know they have it until they have to use it_ , Rhaella had replied when Dany asked about it yesterday, _if women are thrilled just to be in their bed it leads them on to think that their own lust is enough for us to enjoy it. When people like you and I come along they eventually learn otherwise. And some men find that a thrilling challenge._

 

Rhaella was a mogul, Dany had to admit it. Of course, she also knew that her mother wasn’t perfect. 10 boyfriends and 6 fiancées. 5 husbands. Yeah, Rhaella probably wasn’t the person to advice on lasting love. _First husband wasn’t her fault, though_ , Dany thought sadly. After how her parents split she had always felt for her mother, seeing Rhaella as a victim of herself. A cheating husband stung deep and made it difficult to trust again. The betrayal, the abandonment. _Yes_. Abandonment was only something you needed to feel once in life for trust to become something dangerous.

 

All her thoughts were swept aside though, as she saw Jon walking towards her. She tried -but failed- to suppress the feeling blossoming in her stomach, while they smiled and waved in greeting from afar. They had tried to set up another proper date, but because of schedules (and the risks for Cersei to find out) it hadn’t happened. Instead they had hung out in central London when they could find the time, stealing themselves kisses and private moments in places they wouldn’t get caught.  

 

“Hey.” They said at the same time, making them both chuckle. He reached a hand behind her head and gently pulled her towards him, seemingly not caring where they were. Neither did she, honestly. Dangerously.

 

Their lips met in a slow kiss. As they broke apart, Dany couldn’t help the smile that had plastered itself on her face. _It’s the weather_ , she thought. _It’s the vitamin D._

 

He reached out for her hand, intertwining her fingers with his and bringing her with him.

 

“What have you been doing today?” He asked casually… _happily …_ as they strolled along the river once more towards Waterloo Bridge.

 

She was about to explain how she had been assigned to their new clients’ social media management that had proved itself to be a great outlet for promoting the new forms of technology. It was a great job, even though Cersei had been on her ass about it. But then she remembered who she was speaking to.

 

“Just work.” she said instead with a smile, putting on her sunglasses.

 

“Me too.” Jon sighed, not giving more information either. At least they understood each other then, Dany thought with relief. “And what are you doing later today?” He asked again.

 

“Missy has been on my ass about us needing to get a good sunbathing in, now that sun’s out.”

 

Jon’s hand tightened a little around hers. He was slightly uncomfortable with the thought of her gorgeous self to be scrutinized by the looks and thoughts of a flock of horny school boys. He knew what went through their minds. He used to be one of them. But that wasn’t his place to point out.

 

“Queen’s Park is good for that.” He said after a pause that Dany noted.

 

“So you’ll drop by then?” she teased, which worked as his face lit up in that crocket smile.

 

“I wish. But I have dinner at my family’s. Old family friends are back in town.”

 

The prospect of a Friday night entirely without him wasn’t something she liked. She wanted him to herself again, fully, without having to restrict themselves. But then an idea came to mind. She normally wasn’t one to ask a guy out, but fuck it.

 

“My friend works at the Tate and he’s invited me to this party tonight. It’s an exclusive guest list, and I know there won’t be anybody there that could… tell on us. There’s going to be served drinks on the rooftop. I’m sure he’ll let you in if…” she didn’t even make it the end of the sentence before his reply came.

 

“Yes.” He grinned at her wickedly and squeezed her hand. They stopped their stroll to look at the book market under the bridge. She picked up the story “Femme fatale” and examined it. Apparently, it was about a woman who seduced three brothers at the same time, convincing each of them to marry her.

 

“What you reading?” Jon’s husky voice buzzed near her ear as both his hands went to her hips. She felt rather than heard him chuckle behind her as he recognized the title.

 

“‘Femme fatale’. That’s what the boys called you yesterday.”

 

“What boys?” she asked and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

 

“Pyp, Grey… All the boys who witnessed you in action last Friday.” He said and stole a few kisses to the side of her arched neck.

 

“But they didn’t witness anything. We were outside.” she finally replied while trying to suppress the knot forming in her stomach.

 

“No, but they sure as fuck witnessed what condition you left me in. Pyp loved it.” He chuckled while fixing up his wallet.

 

“How much for this?” He asked the seller.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

After having said goodbye to Missy after their tanning-session, Dany went on her usual Friday-afternoon-run before going to Tate.

 

Temperatures had luckily fallen a bit but not enough to not leave her sweating like God knows while running through the local park.

 

 

But she pushed it out of her mind, pushed everything out. That was what she loved about running: Everything disappears behind you if you’re quick enough.

 

As she rounded her 2nd mile, she hit her breaking point and stopped. She leaned forward, hands on her knees, her head empty of any thoughts except how to get in as much oxygen as fast as possible.

 

Finally, she stood up and looked around her _._ She was just about to turn around and head home. But suddenly she saw something that left her legs feeling as is if they were stuck in concrete, as unmistakable, familiar blond – now apparently turned white – hair caught her attention on the opposite side of the street.

_No_.

 

It couldn’t be. Her heart was suddenly beating faster than when she was running.

 

She wanted to run away but stood paralyzed, staring right at what appeared to be her father. _Aerys Blackwater_.

 

He was soon joined by a brunette with small kind eyes that Dany recognized as Renalda… and two girls. He embraced them both as a loving father would and kissed Renalda on the cheek.

Suddenly, Aerys turned around and revealed his face to her for the first time in 15 years. And she watched him now, as utter shock became plain as day on his face.

 _Go_ , a voice told her and her legs finally obeyed. She turned around and sprinted, blocking out all the protests from the cross pedestrians as she made her way through the crowd.

 

Whoever said that you can’t run from your problems, simply don’t know how to go fast enough. She blocked everything out and went as fast as she could, letting everything behind her disappear. _It’s not relevant_. You know your past, Dany. There’s nothing new to say. And it seemed to work, because as she neared her home the only sound she heard was her own breath.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“So get this, this bureau-bitch goes on to tell Loras that a local accommodation would cost 200 pounds per night. I told her to forget about it and hung up.” Renly said while swirling his wine.

 

“What did you do then?” Missy asked while reapplying her lipstick.

 

“Talked to one of my friends who lives in Vietnam. He said that train stations are always filled with locals who take in tourists. And it costs like… 10 pounds per night. For both of us.”

 

“That’s actually really good to know. Traveling with bureaus is never a good idea, though. Rips you off.”

 

“That’s why I’ve tried to tell Loras for the past 3 years.” Renly chuckled and looked to Dany.

 

“You’re a little more quiet than usual, honey. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes.” She replied quickly and took a swig of her drink. “Just went for a 5-mile run, so my loins feel like jelly.”

 

“Loins feeling like jelly?” Loras asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I can think of one two things that would have the same affect.”

 

“We haven’t had sex yet, Loras.” Dany said and looked out at the view of the city from the terrace.

 

“But I bet that if you did you wouldn’t to take any of those 5-mile runs anymore.” All three were now smirking suggestively at Dany, almost making her feel self-conscious. Almost.

Suddenly she felt _that_ pair of hands encircling her from behind, pulling her towards a strong upper body and Jon’s lips at her ear.

 

“Hi, gorgeous.” He said and touched her cheek lightly with his lips. She turned her head to look at him, giving him a small smile. “I missed you,” he whispered in her ear and spread his hands out across her hips and stomach, sending out waves of calming warmth.

 

“Jon, you’ve met my friend Missandei before.” He extended a hand to her. “Nice to see you again.” He said politely, to which Missy just smiled.

 

“And these are our friends Renly and Loras.” Jon shook their hands and greeted them with a ‘how do you do’.

 

“I’ll go and grab myself a drink, I’ll be back in a minute.” He said to the party and left. He hadn’t even turned around fully before Loras broke character and made a low squeal. He extended his hand for a high five that Dany accepted with a small laugh.

 

“You really are something else, Dany. Good job, I have to say.”

 

“Thank you, I guess.”

 

“No, don’t take it the wrong way, it’s just… You didn’t see the way he looked back at you before.”

 

“That sounded like something out of one of those Twilight-films. Or Fifty Shades.”

 

“True.” Missy and Renly agreed.

 

“I don’t have many words right now.” Loras shrugged while still grinning.

 

“Yeah,” Missy agreed and laughed “you were barely able to answer him when he said hello.”

 

“True again.” Renly said and gave Loras a look, that made Dany laugh. Truly laugh. There really was nothing like being with friends to take your mind off of shit.

 

The group quieted down as they saw Jon approach from across the terrace.

 

“So, tell me,” Jon said and took a sip and looked to Missy “Am I right in saying that you work at Stark?”

 

“That’s true.” Missy replied politely.

 

He nodded and smiled.

 

“Thought I’d seen you before. You must work at the intern departments, then. You know Dawson?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Jon, you’ve been missing something if you haven’t been to Vietnam. Cambodja’s good, but if you have to make a choice, it’s Vietnam.” Renly said.

 

“I’ll think that one through. Though I don’t know when I’ll leave again.” Jon said while drapping his arm around Dany.

 

“Sure. In any case, ask her.” Renly towards her. “Did she tell you how she and I met?”

 

Jon shook his head slowly, while looking at her with an interested expression.

 

“We were both backpackers on this tour through the Indonesian jungle. So, we partnered up afterwards and went to Thailand together. Oh, funny story…” Renly drained the last of his 5th… maybe 6th glass of wine.

“… she and I would take these trips out to the bars and then one time – when we were about to get robbed –“

 

“ _You_ were about to get robbed.” Dany corrected him and smiled a little.

 

“Oh, whatever,” Renly said and poured another glass “she twisted the poor guy’s arm.”

 

Jon now looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“I didn’t twist his arm on purpose. I got lucky and your ass got saved.” She gently teased.

 

“First time I saw a grown man weep.” Renly said, nodding, now obviously drunk.

 

“Honey, aren’t you hungry?” Loras asked him pointedly and nodded towards the tapas-buffet.

 

“No.” Renly shook his head.

 

“I think you need some food in you still.” Loras said, while narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Loras, me and Jon are just having a chat about Asia. I’ll be there in a sec.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Loras said and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the buffet.

 

“I’ll join,” Missy said and gave Dany a giddy look. “We’ll see you later Dany, all right?”

 

Dany turned towards Jon. “They’re usually not this uncool.”

 

Jon just shook his head and smiled. “I thought they were lovely.”

 

She smiled up at him. “I’m glad.”

 

He pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to her hair. As she finally raised her eyes, she met his gaze as he bent down to kiss her. “I missed you.” He said again as they broke apart. She stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

 

“How was dinner?”

 

The look he gave her broke her heart a little, as she suddenly remembered what Tyrion had said.

… _born out of wedlock … mother died when he was seven … step-mother Catelyn Stark…_

 

“Nothing beyond the usual. Except for the guests.”

 

“Your father’s friends?”

 

He nodded. “… Something was just off today. Whatever. Seemed like the they had just had a fight.”

 

“That’s awkward.”  She replied and brought her lips to the side of his neck and let them stay there.

 

As they embraced, he looked down at her. He pressed his hands against her lower back.

 

“What do you say if you and I disappear now?”

 

Dany nodded. Disappearing was indeed what she needed, so she let him take her hand and lead her out.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The music at the club was so loud, Dany knew she would have trouble hearing when they came out. But as they danced together in the sea of bodies that didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

 

All that mattered was the way that his hands guided her through the movements and how it made her feel to be embraced by him.

 

She still had her old moves, though and she made him laugh as she showed some of the good ones from when she and her friends were high-school graduates. Back when nothing mattered and she could be irresponsible, just like now.

 

Jon had some Bruce Springsteen moves of his own to show off, but it was never long until they returned into each other’s arms, close as close could be.

 

She began stroking his neck with her fingertips as she looked into his eyes. _It’s time_. She knew now. She wanted it. More specifically, she wanted him to take it. Take her.

 

He must have seen it in her gaze because his dancing stopped completely while he looked at her, eyes wide. But it only took a moment before his eyes turned dark, and his grip on her hips tightened as he pulled her into a hungry kiss.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They stumbled backwards into her apartment, Jon wasting no time and kicked the door closed behind him. She released a long moan into his mouth as he kneaded her buttocks and pushed her into his groin. She smiled against his lips.

 

“You’ve done a good job, Jon.” She whispered in his ear as he pushed up against a wall.

 

“More than two hours of sweet talk, you mean?” He chuckled against her skin as he kissed his way down to her breasts and breathed her in. “I want you so much.”

 

“I know,” she replied and grabbed his ass and pushed his groin against her. “Oh,” she moaned before continuing. “And you’ll have me. Tonight.” She put emphasis on the last word.

 

She then lifted up her dress and held his gaze, waiting. Jon’s hand was almost shaking with excitement as he, once again, caressed her flesh, already dripping with juices.

 

“You feel that?” She bit against his neck and grinded herself against his fingers. “That’s you. Only you who’s doing this to me.” She could feel how his body began shaking at her words.

“Enter me.” She hissed against his ear and clung to him as his finger entered her juicy, tight hole that almost sucked him in. She was so warm, wet and tight. “In a moment it won’t be your finger here, Jon.”

 

Jon’s head was swimming with lust, not sure if he would be able to last long. _I’ll fucking collaps_ , he thought to himself, trying to steady his breathing as he felt her juicy, silken walls contracting around his finger, holding him in a grip he hadn’t experienced before.

 

She seemed to be able to read his mind because in the next instance she kissed her way from his neck up to his ear.

 

“If you think we’re only going for a single round, you’re in for a surprise.”

 

Jon thought he might explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel slightly cruel for leaving it like that, but it just sort of.. seemed right. Whoops.
> 
> Next chapter will be here shortly, though:)


	5. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get down and things move along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had an efficient morning and this came out:) Hopefully, you don't hate me too much from last chapter but I've been trying to make it up to you in this one, lol

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany’s fingers were intertwined with Jon’s as she led him through her apartment towards her bedroom. She seemed rather relaxed.

 

Meanwhile, Jon felt way too hot in his suit. Usually, having sex with girls was something he felt quite at ease with, but this was Dany, and this was _real_ and not just one of those countless fantasies his imagination had produced on their own accord during the last 2 weeks.

 

Dany noticed how nervous he was so she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and smiled at him as they reached the bedroom. All white walls with hardwood-floors and a Queen-sized bed in the middle with floral sheets. That was all Jon got to register before Dany pushed him down on the bed.

 

Then he could only see her as she slowly crawled on top of him.

 

“We need to get these off, Jon. Wouldn’t you say?” she asked him sweetly as her palms stroked his chest and abs, appreciating his muscular form.

 

Jon only nodded through his increasingly heavy breath, and watched as she got to work. She kissed her way from his neck down to every patch of skin exposed by every button she unbuttoned. Her hands then went to his shoes, socks, belt, and lastly his pants.

 

She then got up from the bed and took off her strappy sandals, holding his gaze the entire time. Jon felt the blood pumping in his body, particularly in one certain body part. In turn, Dany saw Jon’s rapidly growing erection in his boxers and grinned wickedly at him.

 

As her dress fell to floor, exposing her naked body, Jon forgot to breath for a moment. Of course, he had imagined her naked form more times than he could count. After the night, he’d met her, he’d tried to finish the job himself while imagining her in all her glory but he never became properly sated. And now, as she stood in front of him, he finally understood why.

 

Jon couldn’t possibly have imagined what kind of an amazing body would go along with a woman with a confidence like Dany had. But know he could _see_ it and her words from that night made even more sense. _My body is way…. way…_ _more valuable… than 2 hours of sweet talk._ As he looked at her perfect full breasts, smooth skin, muscular legs and thick hips, he thought she’d been putting it mildly.

 

She walked lazily towards him and sat herself in his lap, knees on either side of him and bent down to kiss him.

 

He put his hands in her hair and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He sat up suddenly, so they were face to face and looked her in the eyes.

 

“Do you remember what I told you on our first date?” she asked him and stroked the nape of his neck. “How this,” she grinded her wet, warm center against his rock-hard erection, earning her a groan from him “… could be yours?”. To underline her point, she brought his hand down where she wanted him.

 

As his finger once again was sucked into her, tight, wet depth she whispered in his ear. “Is that what you want?” making the implications clear in her voice. There’d have to be no one other than her if he accepted.

 

He stared into her eyes for a long moment.

 

“Yes. More than anything.”

 

She dived in for a kiss, grabbing at his muscular back and clung to him while she grinded herself against her finger. Jon’s member was now aching, more than ever before, as he felt her muscles grip his finger.

 

“What are you waiting for then?” she sneered into his ear and bit his earlobe.

 

Her final words of consent sent Jon over the edge, as he threw her down on the bed and climbed over her. Jon’s gaze remained on hers as he shed his boxers and shirt. For a moment, he laid down on top her, reveling in the feeling of their naked bodies together. No clothes, no barriers, no nothing. But soon enough, their passionate kissing resumed as their hands explored each other.

 

“I’m on the pill.” she quickly whispered and threw her legs around Jon’s waist as he kissed her gorgeous breasts.

 

“Hmmm.” was all he could reply, as he took her gorgeous, rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. It felt exactly as he’d hoped: Plump and firm. Dany let out a long moan. “Jon, please…” she sighed and arched her back, unable to keep still.

 

“Now you know what I’ve been feeling for the past two weeks, darling.” Jon shrugged in reply as he kissed his way down the slope of her belly, that had begun rapidly contracting in sync with her ragged breath.

 

He finally made his way to her thighs and began kissing them, one and then the other. Her skin was soft and silky, as he traced his tongue from outer to inner thigh and even lapped up some of the juices that were pouring from her center. He didn’t kiss where she needed him the most, though.

 

“Oh Gods, Jon… Please.” Her high-pitched moan cut through the sounds of the traffic from outside and the buzz of the air-conditioning.

 

Jon grinned, loving the sound of her pleading, but ultimately consented as he dipped down to taste her in one long stroke up her dripping slit.

 

She tasted surprisingly sweet – almost as sweet as the gasps that escaped her lips, as her strong thighs encircled his head and her hands went into his unruly hair.

 

This very act had always been a bore to Jon, something unnecessary. Girls had always seemed happy just to have him inside her, it seemed. But now, as he felt Dany’s body starting to tremble, as she mewled nonsense out into the room, he finally understood the fuss.

 

When climax finally hit her, Dany’s hips shot up while her insides quivered and sent out a flow of juices that Jon lapped up greedily.

 

Jon crawled up her body again and settled his arms on either side of her face, grinning down at her as she was still trying to catch her breath. “Gods, Jon.” she finally exclaimed and encircled him in her arms once again.

 

Just then, it hit him how right it felt to be in her arms. How comforting it was.

 

Those thoughts were pushed aside though, as she finally regained her composure and grinded her slit up and down his member, that was so deliciously trapped between their bodies.

 

“Now you’ve made me come twice,” she giggled in his ear as her hands went down to his delicious buttocks and squeezed them.

 

“I want you inside me.” she whispered and stared into his eyes, matching his wild gaze with her own.

 

“Now.”

 

Jon’s moment of victory from before had finally faded, as he realized what was about to happen. _In a moment, it won’t be your finger in here, Jon_ Dany’s voice echoed in his mind from before. With a determined – but slightly shaky – hand he lifted her right thigh, and she quickly helped by putting her legs around his waist, once again. He positioned his member at her entrance, sliding up and down for a beat as he moistened himself properly and – finally – he entered her.

 

Both closed their eyes and let out loud moans as he felt her resistant heat open up and embrace him, and she felt his thick length entering her.

 

“Gods… you’re so tight.” He finally managed to croak and hid his face in her neck, breathing in and out slowly. The gentle caresses of her fingertips on his back and neck didn’t help either.

 

“You’re so big.” she moaned in reply and positioned her legs in a way that squeezed him even more.

 

“Dany, if you don’t stop, I’ll come soon enough.” He half-heartedly warned, feeling a mix of heavy lust, longing but also apprehension at the prospect of finishing too soon.

 

“Jon, if you think we’re done after a single round…” she giggled again and squeezed him once more.

 

“Cum. I want you to.”

 

At that he finally began moving. And holy hells, it felt even better than he feared. She was so juicy and tight, he thought he might pass out when his end would inevitably hit him. The way her inner muscles squeezed him, sucking him in as he thrust home, time and time again, the way that Dany impressively kept up with his increasing pace and desperate thrusts… the way she finally began to mewl and moan as she clawed at his back and talked him through it.

 

“Oh gods…” her sweet voice sounded again and again as her body took him in loved him with everything it had. “Yes … Y-ES… Jo-OON.” her climax hit her a second time around, making her core grip him even tighter and finally tricking Jon’s own climax as he saw stars and felt his whole body shake uncontrollably as white spurts finally erupted from his member into her quivering body.

 

He gave her a few, weak thrusts as he emptied himself, before finally collapsing on top her. Waves of exhaustion rolled over him as the scent of sex and the feel of her body spooned against his were the last he remembered.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

2 hours later it was Dany who woke him up with her mouth sucking his cock. For a moment, Jon thought he had dreamt the whole night up until the heat of her mouth and the swipes of her tongue on his length felt too real to ignore. She sucked on his head and made eyes at him before diving back down to take all of him in.

 

She finished him off by sinking her heavenly body and its weight down upon him and riding him fast and hard into sweet oblivion. Her hips worked him forcefully down into the madras time and time again, making it impossible for either to keep quiet. Dany cries of climax finally pushed Jon over the edge, as his toes curled and he used the last of his strength to raise his hips in the hopes of being buried as deeply inside her as possible.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

1 hour later, as they lay spooning, it was Jon who grinded his hips against her plump ass. She gave a sleepy, sweet moan and stirred. Before long, she raised her head and threw him a wicked look from over her shoulder, as she guided his one hand to her breast while the other stroked the magnificent pearl between her legs. She purred giddily as she threw a leg on top of his.

 

Before long, the only sounds she made were desperate gasps for air, pleadings, mewls and moans as Jon pounded into her, face buried in her neck.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

In the early hours of the morning, neither could answer as to who woke up who. Sleepy grinding, kissing and touching somehow just turned into passionate fucking in at least… 5 different positions. In any case, that what they had made it to when Jon had stopped counting.

 

“Gods, Dany.” Jon grunted as he strengthened his grip on her hips and she drove herself back against his cock.

 

“Ye - “she made another deep gasp, as she felt her toes curl “-eess.”

 

Jon increased his rhythm pumping her with everything he had as her moans and gasps grew louder and more frequent.

 

“Oh gods, Jon, I’m going to –” she mewled, but was cut off as her climax finally took her, making her foot slam up against the back of Jon’s muscular thigh.

 

He followed her after 3 sharp thrusts and groaned loudly.

 

“Fuck!” he spat “Dany…”

 

They collapsed on top of each other, trying desperately to catch their breaths. It was when their eyes met that they began to chuckle.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

When Jon woke up at 8 AM the bed was empty. He sat up slowly, reveling in the sore feeling in his muscles while chuckling to himself. _It happened_. It bloody, fucking happened. He threw himself down on the bed again and couldn’t help but sniff the sheets. The unmistakable scent of sex filled his nostrils. No, not just sex – the scent of sex _with Dany_. He buried his face in her pillow while reveling in the scent of her hair, already missing the real thing. _Where was she?_

 

He put on his boxers and threw on his unbuttoned shirt as he headed out to the hallway. Her decorating had been kept relatively minimalistic, yet stylish. What interested him though were the pictures hung up on the walls. Most of them were of her and her friends in Copenhagen, graduations, parties, vacations. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw one of Dany and Renly in what Jon assumed to be Bangkok eating street food.

 

He finally made a stop when he saw a few pictures of her as a child. Same signature-blond hair and infectious smile, he noted as he studied her. There were pictures of her in what Jon guessed was Copenhagen and several vacation destinations. In all of them she embraced her mom. _Why only her mom?_

 

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He walked out into the sun-filled room – a spacious, newly renovated living space with plenty room for kitchen, dining- and living area all in one. Dany stood in the kitchen area, with her back to him while listening to what he guessed was Danish radio. He came up behind her and planted a kiss to the side of her mouth as she stood by the stove.

 

“Hi there.” He said and stroked her sides.

 

“Hi yourself.” She smiled at him before focusing on the eggs and bacon on the stove. “Hope you like scrambled.”

 

“Are you kidding?” He said and squeezed her hips. “That’s my favorite.”

 

She hummed in response.

 

“There are plaits in the cabinet up there.” She nodded to her left.

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They finished their breakfast at the dinner table, holding hands while taking sips of the water Dany had stocked in her fridge.

 

“This is amazing.” Jon exclaimed and took another sip, making Dany smile.

 

“Thanks. It’s this Japanese coal stick that cleanses water. Put it in the water and then leave it in the fridge. Makes it almost taste like the water back home.” She said and sipped while looking thoughtful.

 

“You miss home?” Jon asked and stroked her hand with his thumb.

 

“Yes.” she simply replied and looked out the window. “I’m going back, though.”

 

Jon’s thumbed stopped its tracing. What?

 

“Just for a week.” Dany said quickly after seeing Jon’s face. “My mom’s getting married.”

 

“Congratulations. When’s the big day?” Jon asked, trying to cover up his apprehension at the thought of having to miss her for a... week. _Maybe Pip was right when saying that Jon was in deeper than he realized._

 

“… In 2 weeks.” she finally replied and looked to the table.

 

“Oh.” Jon tried to fake a smile. But failed miserably, of course.

 

Dany appeared to be in deep thought, so Jon retracted his hand and finished his breakfast in silence.

 

“Would you like to come?” Her voice was less than an airy whisper, but he hadn’t heard her wrong.

 

He looked to see her looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“I know you won’t be able to come for a whole week, because of work, I know it’s dumb…” she immediately began but stopped when she saw the smile break out on his face.

 

“I’d like that, Dany.” He simply replied and reached for her hand again.

 

She gave him a careful smile.

 

“All right.”

 

“All right.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Later that day, Dany found herself walking the cannels close to Danbury Street. Finally, she saw Missy and the others seated outside the café and waved at them.

 

“Morning.” She greeted energetically as she took her seat.

 

“Morning.” They all replied and looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

 

“What’s going on?” Dany asked.

 

“You sort of just… disappeared after we went for the food.” Missy shrugged ”innocently”.

 

“Oh, yeah… The food.” Dany desperately wanted to change the direction she felt the conversation taking. “Did it work for you, Renly?”

 

“No.” Renly replied, not even bothering to look up from resting his face in his hands, clearly mortified and hungover.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare change the topic, Dany.” Loras replied, laughing wickedly.

 

“What exactly happened? I wanna know!” Missy demanded and laughed.

 

“Me too!” Loras chimed in.

 

“Me too…” Renly mumbled into his hands.

 

Dany’s silence was enough of an answer and the table erupted in giggles, high-fives and shouts.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The smell of sweat and loud grunts of effort were the first things that hit Jon as he stepped inside the fitness studio. He dropped his gym-bag on the floor and headed towards the heavy-weight section where he knew Pyp and Grey would be.

 

They were doing pull-ups, sweat dripping off of them.

 

“… 48 … 49 … 50!” Pyp shouted victoriously and jumped down. “I won!”

 

“Yeah, because you fucking cheat!” Grey exclaimed as he hit the floor with a ‘thumb’.

 

“Sore loser, much?” Pyp laughed as he took a sip of water.

 

“Jon!” They both exclaimed as they saw him walking towards them.

 

“What’s up?” Grey greeted and clapped his back.

 

“Not much.” Jon tried but his hand scratching his neck gave it away.

 

“Where were _you_ last night?” Pyp laughed.

 

“Just home.” He said while he put on his boxing gloves.

 

“Home. On a Friday night. Sounds a lot like you.” Grey commented.

 

“I call bullshit. You still chasing that girl?” Pyp said absentmindedly as he flexed his biceps in front of the large mirror.

 

Jon ignored Pyp’s comment and focused on the boxing bag, imagining it to be Pyp’s face. He winced a little, however, as he made the first punch, arms still sore from last night. And this morning. And after breakfast. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

Grey noticed it and before Jon could stop him, Grey’s face went from utter shock to pure entertainment.

 

“You hit it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me now what you think!


	6. Copenhagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon flies in to meet Dany in Copenhagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to the fact that I'm now officially graduated, I've been in a constant state of drunkenness the past week. This is the first 'day off' I've taken and decided to be productive:))

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany tapped her foot impatiently as she stood waiting at the small arrivals section in Kastrup Airport, Copenhagen. She’d flown in 3 days before Jon, since he was tied up in an important deal with the company. Apparently, it was a big land since he had been pretty excited about it. _Cersei must be pissed_ , Dany couldn’t help but think with satisfaction. She still remembered the look on that woman’s face when Dany reminded her that she was using 1 of her weeks of paid vacation the following week.

 

 _“Ms. Lannister, I gave notice last month and got the OK.”_ She’d defended herself to which Cersei had just rolled her eyes. The woman really was getting on Dany’s nerves. But enough about that – she was happy with her job and didn’t want to risk it.

 

 _Who is it again you’re waiting for?_ common sense reminded her. And as much as she tried, she couldn’t ignore it this time around. Dating Jon was a sure way of getting told to clean the desk and a one-way ticket out.

 

It certainly hadn’t helped her, when his friends had figured them out. _Great._ It didn’t seem to bother Jon, though. Instead, he’d seemed pleased with the idea of them getting to go out with friends instead of having to hide out in discrete places like _Gordon’s_ … even though Gordon’s was superb. She’d taken Renly there the other day and the guy had paid more attention to the wine selection than he had to her.

 

But Dany had to look facts in the eyes: No matter what, it wouldn’t be long before people noticed that Jon Snow didn’t go out every single weekend, or take a new girl home every night. Their days of secret dating were numbered.

 

Suddenly, the door from arrivals opened and a flock of people exited, looking for familiar faces in the crowds gathered to welcome them. She stretched her neck and suddenly saw him walking with his suitcase, wearing while a set of earphones.

 

His face broke out into a big smile as he finally saw her too and he made his way through the crowd. He walked up to her and immediately pulled her in for a long kiss.

 

“Missed me a little too much?” She teased against lips.

 

“What, you haven’t missed me?” He teased back. “I’m getting a sense this thing is very one-sided.”

 

She simply chuckled and took his hand, leading him out of the crowd.

 

“You had a good flight?” she asked as they went down the escalator to the subways.

 

“Was a 1-hour flight.” He shrugged. “Good peanuts.”

 

“That’s important too.” She replied absentmindedly as she typed away on her phone. “All right, so the plan is that we’ll drop off your luggage. Plus, you’ll have a chance for a change of clothes.” she added as she looked him up and down. “Trust me, you’ll thank me. It’s always crazy hot in September.”

 

“Sure.” Jon simply replied and draped his arm around her, pulling her to him as they waited for the train.

 

“Where are we staying again?” He asked as they stood on the train 029 towards central Copenhagen.

 

“My mom’s best friend’s apartment. He’s out traveling. It’s on Store Kongensgade, so it’s pretty central.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“This place is gorgeous.” She heard Jon mumble as they navigated the narrow side-walk with their huge suitcases.

 

“I agree.” She simply replied, because that was the truth. Sun was out, casting light on the street that was packed with boutiques and café’s. You could hear birds singing if you tried, even though you were in the city center. Most of the buildings in this part of town were from the 1700- and 1800s, meaning streets were laid with real, proper stone-bricks and not just cement. The entire neighborhood – hells, most of the city - still carried that same feeling of history while being a modern city. But it wasn’t just that – it was just _home_. To Dany, there was something about Copenhagen that just made her feel so at ease and at peace.

 

Jon squeezed her hand gently, as if reading her thoughts.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“This is it.” Dany huffed out and unlocked the door.

 

The apartment was a beautiful, old, luxury flat with decorative ceiling tiles and hardwood-floors. They made their way through the long hall way and entered the living room, decorated in nothing but classic Danish designs with a spectacular view of Amalienborg, the royal castle.

 

As she stood in the window, she felt Jon’s arms encircling her from behind, as he put his head on her shoulder.

 

“See this?” she asked and pointed to the little flag that was flaring from Amalienborg. “It’s only up when the Queen’s home.”

 

“Really?” Jon replied as he inhaled her scent. He’d missed it. Missed her. What a curious feeling.

 

“Hmmm.” she hummed. Their moment of peace was broken, though, as Dany’s phone rang.

 

“Yes?” she answered. For a while Jon just watched as she nodded her way through the foreign conversation, saying words that he guessed meant ‘yes’ and ‘no’.

 

“Vi er der nok cirka kl 8. Vi ses.” She hung up and turned to him.

 

“That was my mom. She’s invited us for dinner tonight.” She casually said and leaned back against him once again. At the news, she felt him shift slightly behind her.

 

“Is that all right for you?”

 

“Yes. It’s just…” He didn’t seem able – or more likely willing – to find the appropriate words for what he was thinking.

 

“What, you’ve never met a girl’s mother before?” she chuckled while gazing out at the blue sky. It took her a moment to register his unnerving silence at her joke. Oh.

 

She turned in his arms, smiling at him. “You’ve never—“

 

“No.” He smiled at her, looking down.

 

“That’s _adorable_.” She giggled and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “You sure that aren’t _any_ other things you’ve never done with a girl before?” she whispered suggestively as her hands appreciated his muscular upper body.

 

“I can think of 1 or 2 things...” he whispered back and pulled her body closer.

 

“Good.” she replied … and then pulled away. “Then I have time to figure something out for tonight. We have to go now.”

 

“You’re such a little fucking tease.” Jon chuckled.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The weather was perfectly warm as sun had descended on the horizon, turning the once blue sky orange and slightly pink. It was a beautiful sight, Jon thought as they walked through a grand open space in the city center, while people were walking all around them.

 

“Is that Nyhavn?” he asked Dany and pointed to the small hagen.

 

“Yes.” She smiled. “But it’s always crowded with tourists. Something you have to see, though. But only once.” She teased him gently.

 

“I could imagine that.” He replied with a grin and looked around him at the old buildings, bathed in the warm glow of summer. “Where does your mother live again, to be exact?” He asked.

 

“Just across the bridge. You know Noma?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Kro-yors plats, you said?” Jon tried for the 20th time perhaps. His attempt only made Dany giggle.

 

“Krøyers plads.” She repeated. “Noma used to be right there.” She pointed at the main floor of the first building. “Now they’ve moved.”

 

“Pretty difficult to find a better location than this, though.” Jon replied thoughtfully as he gazed out at the water.

 

“Then come and have a look at this.” She pulled at him and they went around the corner of the building, and what they saw almost made Jon’s eyes pop out. All three apartment buildings made up a half-circle-like shape, while decks were put up in the small hagen, creating a… large pool? People were seated on the wooden decks, drinking and having conversations while others were swimming in the water. Some of the decks were even built with back-rests, making it the ultimate place to sunbathe. Further out, he saw that they had also built high wooden jumping points, where people just jumped into the ocean.

 

“Cool, huh?” she asked as they walked towards the main entrance to one of the apartment buildings.

 

Jon simply nodded. 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Daenerys!” Rhaella exclaimed as she greeted them at the door. She pulled Dany in for a large hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dany hugged her tight for a moment, reveling in the comforting feeling of her small, warm body.

 

“I’m so happy to see you again, honey.”

 

As they finally pulled apart, Dany looked her up and down. When most people complimented Dany on her looks, she knew she had to give Rhaella the credit for all that. And Dany was only 50% of the full package that was Rhaella Targaryen, daughter of the former CEO of the Royal Porcelain Company, and known in Copenhagen as the ‘porcelain daughter’. Her eyes were still kind and glowing, her smile warm and contagious and her skin still only slightly wrinkled. She kept it well together, you had to give her that.

 

“Mom, I want you to meet Jon.” Dany finally said and moved away so they could properly greet each other.

 

“How do you do?” Jon said politely, his confidence and British charm, clearly working well on Rhaella.

 

“Wonderful, Jon. Thank you.” She said and looked between them. “I hope you’re both hungry?” She asked as she turned around and walked them into the large, light-filled apartment.

 

“Yes, madame.” Jon replied as he looked around.

 

“Please, none of ‘madame’ stuff that in my home. I may be old enough on the outside but I’m still fresh and feisty.” Rhaella winked at Jon, whose ears – to Dany’s amusement – turned slightly pink from the gesture. Not that Dany was surprised or anything – Rhaella had that effect on anybody that met her. She had even seen it happening with gay men. If Dany was a ‘femme fatale’, like Jon’s buddies had claimed, then Rhaella was the female version of Satan.

 

Rhaella pulled out three Tuborg beer bottles from the fridge and swiftly opened them. “I know you’ve missed this, Dany.” She grinned at her daughter, to which Dany only gasped.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They ate at the dinner table on the terrace while looking out at the spectacular view. Food was delicious as usual: Chicken with homemade stuffing and a wonderful, fresh salad on the side. Jon complimented Rhaella more than once to which Rhaella only replied with a smile that made Jon look down at his plate once more, slightly flustered.

 

Dany had to stifle her giggle into her wine glass, knowing full and well that Rhaella hadn’t cooked any of it. The only thing her mother had ever made Dany was eggs and bacon. And she even got that wrong sometimes.

 

Conversation flowed easily, though, and soon Dany found herself observing them as they exchanged travel stories.

 

“How come such a young and intelligent man like yourself haven’t been to Vietnam? All people with a proper sense of the world need to go there.”

 

“Renly said the same, but I wasn’t convinced. But such a worldly lady like yourself must know what she’s talking about.” Jon said charmingly and it seemingly worked.

 

“He’s a good one, Dany.” She smiled at her daughter and put on her sunglasses. “You should have seen some of the guys she has brought home.” Rhaella whispered mockingly to Jon who chuckled.

 

“I can hear you, you know.” She said, annoyed.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Later, in the kitchen Dany and Rhaella had a moment alone together as they loaded the dishwasher.

 

“Mom, there’s something I need to tell you.” Dany finally said after taking her time at gathering up the courage.

 

“Yes, my sweet?” Rhaella said, absentmindedly, as she put the wine back in the cooling cabinets.

 

“I… I saw dad in London.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she said it, holding her breath in anticipation of the reaction. Rhaella’s hands visibly stilled mid-movement.

 

“When?” Her voice came out slightly cold and hard.

 

“Last week.” Dany rested her hands on the kitchen island and looked out at Jon as he stood on the balcony and talked on the phone.

 

“Oh.” Rhaella finally responded and resumed back to work, obviously trying to conceal her emotions. “Did you speak with him?”

 

“I ran.” Dany sighed and looked down into her hands.

 

“Again, Dany… I’m sorry.” Rhaella replied after a while. “You deserved a better father than the one I’ve offered you.”

 

Dany couldn’t help but chuckle – a bad attempt at concealing the knot in her throat as she spoke again. “On the other hand, you’ve given me a lot of _father figures._ ”

 

“I know.” Rhaella finally sighed. “Many times I wonder if none of it had happened… If we would have stayed a family.”

 

“Of course we would. It was dad’s choice to fucking destroy us like he did.”

 

“My only regret is that I wasn’t the one to leave him and instead of the other way around.” Rhaella answered honestly. “Promise me that Dany. Don’t be like I was. If you see the signs… _leave._ You smell smoke, you run away from the fire.”

 

A long, pregnant pause filled the kitchen and just as Jon was about to head back inside, Dany finally whispered her response.

 

“I promise.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

 

 

Dany smiled brightly as they walked side by side through the narrow streets of inner city.

“Oh, look over there!” she pointed at an old bar with the upper body of a mermaid cut out in wood hung above the door. “That’s where me and my friends got drunk the first time.” She giggled and suddenly felt so very young again as she remembered back at those times. Doreah had thrown up on the sidewalk afterwards after chuckling a glass of ‘Captain Morgan’, earning her the title of ‘Miss Morgan’ which they still called her till this day. As she told Jon the story he burst out laughing.

 

“You got any nicknames?” He teased her as they strolled on in the gloomy street.

 

“Plenty. But I was the youngest in the crew, so they were all related to that.” She simply shrugged.

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Almost 15.”

 

At that, Jon let out a low whistle. “Here I thought I was the one in this relationship with the wild past.”

 

“I still think, out of the two of us, you’ve earned that title.” Dany giggled but didn’t fail to notice how he’d referred to their relation as a ‘relationship’. The word made her feel funny, almost clumsy. Jon didn’t fail to notice and took her hand, while looking her into her eyes. His gaze didn’t leave hers as they stood, waiting for the green light.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They stumbled backwards into the apartment, Jon’s mouth at Dany’s neck as he grabbed her and lifted her by the thighs to the bedroom.

 

“Do you know how much I’ve been thinking about when I’d finally get to have you again?” He rasped out greedily and bit at her neck, earning him one of her sweet moans.

 

“I have a few guesses.” She couldn’t help but tease him. “The countless calls and texts all of last week were a pretty clear indication.” She whispered as they began tugging each other’s clothes off.

 

“I was beginning to suspect you thought I had underperformed.” He replied as he laid her down on the big bed. “Who the fuck says that they’re busy when they’re basically offered sex on a platter?”

 

“People who actually are busy, Jon.” She replied with a grin, enjoying the affect she had on him.

 

“Not when you have something as fucking incredible like what we have.” He growled out and latched onto a breast, suckling her while she mewled loudly.

 

“Oh gods… oh gods, Jon.” She moaned and captured him with her legs around his waist.

 

Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his both hands on either side of her and forcefully flipped them over. She straddled him in one fluid motion and grounded her sex against his massive erection and he felt the blood pulse down towards where the bodies were flesh against flesh.

 

One week of sexual excitement boiled up inside him and he felt his stomach contract against her gorgeous body, as his breaths became shorter and more frantic. Dany sent him a wicked smile and began grinding her wet center up and down his length, making sure not to apply to much pressure on to him – balancing between the point of absolute pleasure and absolute torture.

 

“You feel that, Jon?” she asked him in a low voice and looked down at him. “Feel how wet I am?”

 

He nodded frantically, unable to tear his gaze from hers.

 

“That’s you. All you…” she released a long moan and threw her head back as she grinded her clit against his thick member. “Because that part of me is yours. All…” she said slowly as she took his member and slowly began sinking down on it, inch by inch. “… yours.” Jon thought he might come right then and there as he was sucked into her sweet, tight, hot depth. She stayed still and allowed him to feel how their bodies were joined, while she laid herself down against him and stroked his body appreciatively with her hands as she made smalls mewls, moans and approving hums into his ear. He felt how her body fit around his, suffocating him in the most delicious way, while he was completely helpless. But he couldn’t be a more willing prisoner.

 

Suddenly, he felt her muscles shift around him as she sat herself up again and began riding him slowly. He reveled in the tight squeeze of her silken walls and her muscles working their way against him, in a way that made the room spin. He grabbed her hips, thumbs digging in and stared at the ceiling in utter bliss for a moment.

 

That was when he felt a gentle, but firm, finger on his chin, guiding his gaze downwards to Dany’s and held it there as she began increasing her pace. Her eyes were smoldering dark as she stared into his, as her movements began to remind more punishments than acts of tenderness. She used her body weight to pin his hips down with her grinds, that increased in speed. And soon it was all too good to be lasting; The wet sounds of her body around his, her increasing mewls and gasps, the incredible bounce of her breasts and the way her eyes expanded as she felt it all coming down on her.

 

She threw her head back and cried out as she came atop him, body riddling with the power of her orgasm, that made her pussy grip Jon in a way that made him stars. And in that moment, nothing in his body was under his control. His toes curled on their own accord as his hips made small, weak attempts at thrusting up inside her heat as he shot his seed into her.

 

She collapsed atop him and they both fell asleep in each other’s embrace, Dany curling into the snug comfort of his strong, muscular body. Before succumbing to the darkness, Jon pressed a lingering kiss to Dany’s cheek.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Later, Dany woke up to Jon grinding himself against her backside as they laid spooning in the early hours of the morning, the time of day clearly letting itself be known in the state of his body.

 

“Good morning.” He kissed his way up from behind her neck to her ear to whisper in ear. “are you ready for me again?” He didn’t let he reply, though, before he’d lifted her leg atop his and entered her already wet pussy as he began stroking her clit. The moan he released into her ear did the trick and woke her up, as a ripple went through her core.

 

“Jon…” she moaned quietly and grinded herself back against him. His hands on her hip stopped her, though.

 

“Not this time, darling.” He rasped out as he gave one powerful thrust, that tricked a flood of delicious warmth to pass through her core. Dany whimpered. “It’s my turn.” He growled and bit her ear.

 

Dany’s breath was getting quicker by the second and she felt herself laying her head back into the crook of his neck. “Gods..” she whimpered restlessly. “You feel so good inside me.”

 

“Whose are you?” He asked her in a growl as his grip on her leg tightened.

 

“Yours.” Dany whimpered immediately and threw her head back in ecstasy as she was rewarded to the powerful thrusts that hit her G-spot in such a forceful way, she gasped for air.

 

“Who earned this?” he asked again and increased his fingers’ pressure on her clit, to underline his point.

 

“You. Only you.” She gasped.

 

Finally, he started pumping her in a harsh, brutal rhythm that left her unable to even take in full gasps of air. It all felt too good, Dany thought, as his arms came around her and held her entire body possessively to his as he pounded into her. The feel of him, as he possessed her entire body, it felt as if he sorted her out: Righted all the wrongs and doubts, kneading her body and mind.

 

Jon hid his face in her neck again, as he had done the first night they’d had sex in this position and reveled in the feeling of finally _having_ her. He’d fucking captured her and all that beauty that was her was now for him to enjoy and have. And he sure as fuck wasn’t about to let her go before he’d made his body’s presence very much noticeable inside hers. He wanted her to feel him even when they’d get dressed in a couple of hours.

 

So, he set the pace up further and listened with wonder as her mewls reached new heights and her gasps were now so quick and high-pitched she sounded like a little fucking... He couldn’t even finish the thought, before everything in his mind was taken up by the feeling of her insides erupting into a tsunami of quivers and trembles as her orgasm hit her. He felt her small, sweet toes curl on top his thigh and heard the loud scream she finally gave, almost sounding as if she was hysterically crying. “Jo-OOHN.”

 

His name on her lips finally sent him over the edge he’d been on for so long and he crashed her body to his, as he came inside her tight heat.

 

He had her – he finally had her - and the blue balls it had taken to get her were totally worth it. Nothing could outweigh the way it made him feel as she finally turned around and looked him in the eyes, with a gentle smile on her lips and promise in her gaze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments:))
> 
> AND BTW: There is regular plot coming soon that's more than just butterflies, promise:))


	7. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Copenhagen and some pretty big things at the enddd

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The steady rise and fall of Jon’s chest was the thing that eventually woke Dany from deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, for a moment confused as to where she was. But then she heard the familiar sound of bells from The Marble Church down the street and reality hit her with sweet, familiar recognition… home. She was home.

 

She lifted her head to see Jon, still sound asleep and couldn’t help but smile at how darling he looked, laying there so content. His mouth was slightly agape as he breathed in and out while his grip on her back was firm, even in sleep.

 

 _Who knew sleeping with someone could feel this peaceful,_ Dany mused as she sat up and opened the window, above the bed, to the small back yard placed between the old apartment-buildings. Instantly, she was hit with the breathtaking purple and pink sky and the sweet sound of birds singing. Far off, you could hear the traffic but even that felt strangely comforting.

 

Suddenly, she heard Jon groan and felt his strong arms pulling her back down.

 

“Too early.” He mumbled, clearly still tired as he drew her to him and settled, content, once again.

 

Dany complied easily and nuzzled into Jon’s neck as his lips rested against her forehead.

 

Sleep didn’t take her again, though.

 

As much as she tried, Dany couldn’t suppress the weird butterflies in her stomach as they lay there, together. She was _home_ and having him there felt… right. The feeling of safety she felt at his hands holding her, his arms encircling her and his breath rocking her as a lullaby would a child… it all felt strangely right. The feeling made her want to squirm both with happiness and unsettledness.

Eventually, as the sky turned light-yellow, Jon stirred. She felt the flutter of his eyelashes against her skin and a sigh escape his sweet lips. His hands began stroking her up and down, absentmindedly as the rhythm of his breath changed and his eyes finally opened.

 

“Morning.” Dany giggled as they finally made eye-contact.

 

“Morning.” He rasped out and pulled her closer. “You woke earlier…”

 

“I opened a window. If you listen, you hear the birds.” She explained casually as her fingertips drifted up and down his chest.

 

“Doesn’t sound like central London out there.” He agreed after a moment and turned his face to press a kiss to her palm.

 

“Mmmm.” was the only reply Dany managed to get out as she stared into his warm, brown eyes and felt the butterflies bask their wings.

 

A slow smile spread across Jon’s face and he slowly flipped her over, settling himself above her. Sweet, electric shocks went through her core as she looked up at him, powerlessly returning his smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he settled between her legs.

 

No words were exchanged, none were needed, as they both just let themselves go and felt it consume them slowly.

 

Soon, though, that electricity had her body in chocks and spasms, helpless to do anything but let the waves drown her. She gasped and heaved, her body a quivering mess of useless muscles. The only thing she had to hold onto was him. 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Their fingers remained intertwined as she guided him through the city, walking all the way down Strøget, talking about her memories growing up.

 

“You see those trees?” She pointed to a small park they passed as they strolled through the sunbathed, busy street. “One time, Doreah and I went climbing because we saw this birds nest. Doreah fell straight to the ground from… that tree.” She said and pointed again.

 

“Was she okay?” Jon asked.

 

“Sure. Had a scrap on her knee, but it was fine. She was hysterical, though.” Dany giggled suddenly at the forgotten memory. “I wanted to come down and help her, but suddenly I realized how far up we’d climbed.”

 

Jon threw his head back and laughed loudly. “How far up did you go?”

 

“Not that far. But everything seems much taller when you’re 7.” She replied and put on her pair of sunglasses. 

 

“What did Rhaella say to that?” Jon asked absentmindedly as they stood in line for one of the smoothie stands.

 

“Not much. She had a lot of… other stuff going on at that time.”

 

At Jon’s concerned look, Dany reluctantly explained.

 

“Not drugs or something like that…” She chuckled half-heartedly. “… Not her style.”

 

Jon simply nodded, but she could tell that he simply just didn’t want to push her.

 

She couldn’t tell you how or why, but before she knew it the words came out.

 

“It was right around the time of my parents’ divorce.” She finally managed to say.

 

Jon took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” He finally replied and simply squeezed her hand, recognizing that she didn’t want a big scene of sympathy.

 

“It’s fine.” She gave him a small smile and went on to order their juices. They continued their stroll, smoothies in hand, but the silence was deafening despite the constant buzz of people around them.

 

“And your father?” Jon asked, looking ahead.

 

“Haven’t seen or talked to him since I was 9.” And that was true… if you didn’t take her little run a few weeks ago into account. But no need to dive into that. She’d never see the man again.

 

“I see.” He said and squeezed her hand. As they sat themselves down on a nearby bench, Jon drew a long breath and looked ahead as he uttered the words.

 

“My mother… died when I was 7. Car-crash.” He looked down momentarily.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dany echoed his own words from earlier. Only this time, there wasn’t an “I’m fine”.

 

“…Yeah. My parents split when I was little, so I didn’t know my dad for the first years of my life. But when she died there was no one else. So, I ended up moving in with them. During our time apart, he’d managed to marry the woman he’d left mother for and have 3 other children.” He scoffed. “Caitlyn’s always been… distant with me. So have my siblings at times. Maybe because I’m a reminder of how they came together.”

 

“That must have been horrible.” Dany couldn’t help but say to which Jon simply shook his head.

 

“That’s what’s fucked up. In a way, I’m glad to be the salt in her wounds. My mother had plenty in her own, because of that... whore. I know it’s bad to say – and even think – but I just… Dad’s made many efforts ever since to make up for it, but I can’t make myself forgive him for it.”

 

“You’re honoring your mother’s memory.” Dany simply said and looked to him, seeing how shocked he looked that she wasn’t condemning him. She understood.

 

“Sometimes grudges are necessary at holding on to. Helps guide you.” She nodded and took another sip. “That’s what helped me through what happened with my parents.”

 

“So, that’s why you don’t speak with your father either?” Jon asked after a pause.

 

“He had the nerve to bring his girlfriend – that he cheated on mom with – to my 9th birthday party. A lot of… stuff happened with their divorce, that also involved _her._ Mom just lost it. That was the first time I’d spent with him in months and the last time I ever spent with him.”

 

“That surely is fucked up.” He muttered and squeezed her hand, Dany reveling in the comfort it gave her.

 

“Which is why I’m happy she’s found Phillip.” Dany said. _Even though she may not know how to hold on to him._

 

“Speaking of that, what is going to happen with the wedding? You sure it won’t be weird that I’ll be there?” Jon asked as they stood up and continued down towards Amagertorv.

 

Dany couldn’t help but smile a little at the gesture.   

 

“It’s fine, Jon. It really is. That wedding will be more like a corporate dinner, honestly. Not even she knows the names of… one fifth of the guests. A big bore. I should be thanking you for coming.” She smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder. In all honesty, Rhaella’s weddings had become a bit of an informal event in their family after marriage number 3.

 

“Why? That’s a big, personal event.” Jon said as he casually put an arm around her.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

“Well… it’s not her first one.” Dany simply replied.

 

“Well, no. But it’s still her 2nd marriage.”

 

“.. 6th.” She corrected him as she tried to focus on the boys skating around the open street. Anything to not look him in the eye right then.  

 

“ _What?_ ” She felt his arm slacken slightly around her.

 

“… Yeah.” She looked at him, expecting the worst. To her relief, a big grin slowly spread across face.

 

“Well, she _is_ a beautiful woman.” Jon laughed.

 

“Yes. I saw the way your cheeks reddened whenever she looked at you, you know.” Dany teased gently and nudged his chin with the tip of her nose.

 

Jon’s eyes widened in embarrassment, though.

 

“How could I not when she looks so much like you?” He tried to shoot back, clearly mortified.

 

She giggled and kissed his cheek reassuringly. “Don’t worry. She always has that effect on people. You should have seen Renly the first time he met her.”

 

“Renly’s gay.” Jon replied, confused.

 

“Exactly.” She laughed and tugged at his hand towards the Stork Fountain. “Come, you need to see this…”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Jon said as he looked up at the grand _Golden Tower_ – the oldest attraction in Tivoli.

 

“It isn’t either.” Her voice was cut off by the screams from the passengers, as their seats dropped down the tower without warning. “Just thrilling.”

 

Jon chuckled as he nodded to a crying woman. “She sure does look thrilled.”

 

“Some react better to pure adrenaline than others.” She said and winked at him.

 

“All right, so let me ask you this.” He joked back as they became the first in line for the seats. “What makes your toes curl more: Me or that thing?”

 

The employee standing at the entrance coughed suddenly, as if trying to cover up a laugh.

 

“Piece of advice, Jon.” She said as they got on and strapped themselves in. “Everybody here’s fluent in English.”

 

Jon simply shrugged and grinned at her boyishly. “It was an important question, it couldn’t wait.”

 

Dany didn’t have the chance to reply before their seats were hoisted up slowly up into the air.

 

“This isn’t bad at all.” Jon said lightly and looked around.

 

“Uh huh.” She said and looked at him.

 

When they kept on going up, far enough to be able to see… pretty much all of Copenhagen it felt like, she saw Jon’s hands tighten around the security strap in front of his chest.

 

“You all right, Jon?” She asked and put a gentle hand on his knee.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, shocked. “Get your hand back on that strap!”

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, finding his fear endearing. “It’s not necessary, Jon.”

 

“Yes, it fucking is.” He said and – wrongfully – looked down at the ground in the process.  “How far down are they dropping us?” He asked, his voice failing to cover his building sense of anxiety.

 

“Far.” She simply said and looked out at the city. Suddenly, their seats stopped moving and… stood still. The anticipation seemed too much for Jon, who kept on muttering curse words to himself.

 

“When the fuck are they dropping us?” He exclaimed.

 

“Whenever they feel like it.” Dany shrugged and looked down, seeing the grin on that same employee’s face and laughed back at her. She was going to draw it out so long, Jon wouldn’t be able to make any more dirty insinuations when he got down.

 

“Dany, I want out. This is fucked up.” He hissed while desperately trying to avoid looking down.

 

“Oh, stop it will you.” She chided him gently and looked around. “You know, this is pretty much the best view you can get of inner city. Enjoy it.”

 

The dirty look he threw her only made her laugh. In many ways, the Golden Tower was the best place to take someone you’re dating. Exploits true character quite quickly.

 

“Look over there, for example.” She pointed, deciding to help him by causing a needed distraction.

“That’s _Rundetårn._ We could go there later if you wan-“

 

She was cut off by the sound of the brakes unclasping as they shot down. They went so fast she felt herself rise in her seat. Suddenly, she could only scream as she felt the wind through her hair, the amazing rush through her stomach, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Finally, they bounced slightly up and down, before slowly descending.

 

She looked to Jon expectantly whose face was completely blank, in utter shock. Slowly, he seemed to return to planet Earth and turned to return her gaze and a smile plastered itself on his face.

 

“I want to go again.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Evening had come, as they sat in The Kings Garden. They lay side by side in the green grass when Dany felt Jon’s eyes on her as she stared into the darkened sky. For some reason, she had to gather courage to return his gaze and as she finally did she was once again hit by that jolt of electricity down her spine.

 

“What are you staring at, Jon Snow?” she asked and laid a hand on top of his chest.

 

“You.” Jon simply replied, almost absentmindedly, as he looked at her. He looked… happily lost. “I was thinking…” he explained at last as he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear “… about how… how you’ve changed me.” His hesitation at his own words clearly showed his fear of sounding like something out a stupid _tella-novella._

 

“Jon,” she said softly and stroked his face “please don’t say that. I’m not out to _change_ you.”

 

“No. Maybe that’s not the best way to put it… _you’re_ different. Not like any of the others. It’s made me try things I never experienced. And curiously enough, I’ve enjoyed it.”

 

His gaze was so warm and so… genuine as he said the words, Dany felt something soften and loosen up inside her. His words seemed to unlock a place inside her that she’d forgotten.

 

“All the other girls before you… it was so simple. I knew what they wanted and they knew what I wanted.” He stopped when he saw the look she sent him then, chuckling as he pulled her in for a kiss. “And that grows boring in the end. I was bored, but I didn’t know that until you came and left me shaking and alone in a dark alley.” He nuzzled her nose with his, making her chuckle.

 

“I get it. Meaningless sex is fun for a while, but…” Dany trailed off as she stroked his neck with her fingertips.

 

“Meaningless what?” Jon suddenly asked, looking at her. “You’re telling me men have had you that way?” His grip around her waist tightened slightly.

 

“One or two.” She simply shrugged. “I had my teenage years here, remember. Tons of freedom. But I quickly figured that it wasn’t…” she didn’t finish the sentence, didn’t know how to.

 

“You’re too precious for something like that.” He simply said as he looked her into her eyes, while she felt her insides turn to mush. _What’s happening?_

“So are you.” She said and looked at him with a wrinkled brow.

 

“It all gave me… a sense of acceptance. I know it’s fucked. But when you are at the bottom of the totem-pole in your family you seek those things in other places. I figured that if I didn’t fit in as the shining good example of a son… I could fit in somewhere else. In better words, I guess it really just stroked my ego.” He tried to deflect and looked down, and suddenly Dany caught a glimpse of that motherless boy who had spent a childhood in a house where he was an outcast.

 

For a moment, Dany envisioned a childhood in Aerys’ and Renalda’s home with their two girls. A place where you’re the odd one out, even though it was _you_ who had been wronged. _Horrible_.

 

Without even thinking she grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her, speaking slowly but fiercely.

 

“Your father fucked up and you had to live with him. I get that it must make you feel like the one with the problem when you’re constantly surrounded by people who have a hard time being reminded what they did. But you’re not wrong. You’ve just been _wronged_. They inflicted pain on you, but you don’t have to live with it. It’s _their_ issue, so let it be. So, realize that you deserve everything in the world and that you are _so_ much _more_ than they think you to be. And I’m not even saying that to make you feel better. I’m saying that because that’s what I see. You are _so_ precious…”

 

She didn’t even notice how her voice cracked at the last sentence, how she was shaking or the tears that had spilled down her cheeks. All she focused on was him, as he took her words in. He opened his mouth several times, as if trying, but failing, to find a response. His lips finally set in a determined line, his eyes darkened and before she knew it he dove in for a kiss.

 

She felt his strong arms pull her up against him, not leaving and inch of space between. Then, a hand came up to cradle her head and angle her, so he could possess her mouth properly. He drank from her as if she was what he had been craving – and denied – for so long… and she let him have it. At that moment, he could ask for anything and she would give it to him.

 

She swung one leg over his hip, bringing herself even closer to him and kissed him back. It was a battle of tongues, hands and sighs as they lay there for… she didn’t even know how long.

 

As the kiss became gentler, a gentle teasing of lips and tongues, Dany felt as though she was drunk. She clung to him as if he was the only anchor that could hold her steady, even though he was what made everything spin.

 

“Så find dog et værelse!” Came a yell from one of the by-passers, making them finally pull apart.

 

Jon kept their foreheads together as they stared into each other’s eyes, catching their breaths.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Jon’s voice came out rushed, as though he’d been holding it in for too long.

 

Time seemed to stand still for a split second as she looked at him, while he anticipated her answer. _No. No. No, no, no._ This couldn’t be true. He couldn’t love her. No.

 

 _What did you expect would happen when you walk around imitating me?_ She could almost hear Rhaella say in her head. And of course, she would be right. _After sex comes the feelings if you keep them around long enough._ She should have let him go a long time ago. _Why haven’t you then?_ If she truly didn’t want this he wouldn’t be here with her about to attend her mother’s wedding.

 

And in that moment, as she felt the tug of his strong arms around her and stared into his eyes, she finally got the answer she’d kept on pushing away. While Rhaella had spoken to Dany about just about anything in the book, she’d never prepared her for this. She hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of complete safety and excitement at the same time whenever he touched her. She hadn’t been prepared for the electricity his touch sent through her body whenever they were together. And she certainly hadn’t been prepared for what she felt whenever he looked at her.

 

 _Maybe because you haven’t felt this way with any other man_ … An inner voice finally broke through to her. _Maybe because…_

“I’m in love with you too.” Her voice came out in almost a whisper, in a confession both to him and to herself. And as soon as the words had been uttered, she knew them to be true.

 

Jon’s his eyes turned glassy and he hugged her to him. Soon enough, Dany’s shaking hands hugged him back, as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you.” She whispered to him and looked up at him, as he smiled down at her.

 

“I love you.” His hoarse voice replied, almost immediately.

 

Nothing could prepare Dany for the blinding joy she felt at hearing those words. For a moment, it blocked out everything else: The risk of her losing her job, her dad’s sudden reappearance a few weeks back, and even the little voice inside her head that kept telling her she would surely find a way to fuck this all up.

 

None of it mattered at that moment, only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that went pretty quickly. Dany's feelings have been underway - she just suppressed them quite well (and I may have been subtle in my hints)
> 
> And Golden Tower is a Danish thing (thought of this scene when I wrote it: https://youtu.be/Uy1jBnjrQfY?t=1367) <\-- Funny thing, it's with a GOT actor
> 
> But leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy them 
> 
> (And while I know that Dany sometimes contradicts herself, don't worry --> That will be called out later on. she's messy, i admit it, lol)


	8. A Fitting Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddinggg.. yay

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Jon’s neck had almost begun to hurt from restraint as he looked up at the huge ceiling inside the Marble Church in Copenhagen. The moment they’d stepped inside, Jon finally understood why the name was said to be so fitting. Marble floors, marble walls… Jon was sure that the ceiling was marble too if he had the chance to inspect closer. It was evident that this was an old church, even though it was still in magnificent condition. Old scriptures on the walls, older paintings on the walls… it felt almost ancient. The very church room was a circle with a huge altar at the end raised on… a marble podium. _Fitting name indeed._

 

As Jon looked to his right at Daenerys he couldn’t help but think that she fitted perfectly in here. She might as well have been one of the marble statues placed the on outsides of the church. _The woman he was in love with._ The feeling was so strange and foreign he didn’t know what to do with himself. But neither did she, he suspected. So, he did the only thing he could think of: Reached out for her hand, which she reciprocated with a smile. Her grip was warm, soft and reassuring as they stood there, waiting for the bride.

 

As Rhaella finally came walking down the altar – unaccompanied – Jon couldn’t help but picture that as Dany in a wedding dress. They looked so much alike, he didn’t even have to try. A warm, bubbly feeling surged inside him as that picture became more and more clear.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Jon Snow?_

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

9 PM

Dany didn’t lie when she said the reception would be more like a corporate dinner than a wedding. Delicious food, delicious wine… but all in all it felt a bit like a bore when you looked around to see 200 people in the giant party venue who clearly were mostly colleagues.

 

Luckily, they had been seated at the family-table which meant that he got to chat with Dany’s cousins which proved to be entertaining.

 

“No, Visenya, that’s not the picture.” Dany’s 1st cousin, Daemon, had exclaimed drunkenly. “Ah-ah… Here it is!” He turned the phone to Jon. A picture – to Dany’s clear embarrassment – of them as children out in the country. Dany was only wearing one shoe, one pigtail… and no pants.

 

“It’s _the_ family photo!” Daemon laughed loudly and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

 

“How old were you then?” Jon asked and squeezed Dany’s knee as he draped the other arm around her chair.

 

“3 years old, I guess.” Dany said and took a sip of her red-wine. “We were out visiting grandfather’s farm every summer back then.”

 

“Farm?” Jon asked skeptically and raised a brow.

 

“Fine.” She sighed and looked at him, a little embarrassed. “Estate. A small one, though.”

 

They shared look before they erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

“I don’t see him here?” Jon asked as he took another sip and looked out at the crowd.

 

“No. Gone a long time ago.” She simply replied, though Jon felt there was more to the story.  

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Rqo49y3jro>

11 PM

Soon enough, people were starting to gather on the dance floor.

 

“It’s time, people!” Daemon yelled at the table, clearly well past the point of tipsy. “It’s time to show the family moves!”

 

“He’s not always like this.” Dany whispered in Jon’s ear as they made their way down the staircase to the dance-floor.

 

“What? Drunk? I like that guy.” Jon chuckled and pulled her in for a dance.

 

And what a dancefloor it was. Hardwood, parquet floors, professional band playing and chandeliers in the ceiling. Perfect place to host a suit-and-tie event.

 

It wasn’t long, though, before the guys – including Jon – had taken off their jackets, thrown their ties around their necks and buttoned down their shirts, while making dance-moves that were anything but suit-and-tie-like. Jon felt the roaring laughter bubble up inside him when he saw Daemon pick Dany up and spin her around to ‘Misfit’. At some point, she’d gone down with some of the girls for a change to more dance-suitable clothes, he noticed. She looked amazing in black pants and that vintage-like blue glitter shirt.

 

“ _Misfit! Freak that’s the on the street!”_ she sang along with Daemon as they swayed together with the music, big smiles plastered on their faces, pulling what Jon had to admit were some cool moves. You’d almost think they had practiced the routine for years. Suddenly, Visenya joined in and swooped under Daemon’s other arm. _“You’ll see!”_

 

“Jon! Get in here!” Daemon yelled drunkenly and made a gesture with his hands. Before he could answer, he felt hands – whose, he couldn’t tell – pull him into the growing crowd of people, dancing wildly. Finally, though, he found Dany’s hand that pulled him right between her and Daemon, who leaned himself against Jon as he screamed along with the lines:

 

_“Crazy sheep, you are the odd one out!”_

_“Now crazy sheep, let them know what you’re all about!”_

_“Misfit”_ Dany and Visenya giddily sang along as the entire group swayed from side to side with the beat. _“Freak that’s on the street! Now I can see the sorrow in your eyes.”_

 

 _“How low? How low?”_ They all sang as they slowly went low and then suddenly went back up. _“How high can you go?”_

They kept on with their fun for at least… 3 songs. Maybe. Jon couldn’t tell, only that he and Daemon stopped sometime as the guys went for a piss in the dark alley-way and the girls went to the bathroom. _Women have always been more civilized_ , he mused with a small smirk, that Daemon noticed.

 

“You’re not thinking about following my cousin in there, are you now?” He laughed and clapped Jon on the back who couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

 

“Listen, lad, now that you’re a part of the family you need to understand two things: Rule number 1: When lads and ladies separate after a dance we stick together.”

 

“Why?” Jon chuckled as he took a swig of his pint.

 

“We just do. Whatever. Rule number 2: We’re happy our dear cousin has finally found a good, descent guy…”

 

“Hear!” Aegon yelled over his shoulder as he zipped down pants.

 

“… that we actually like…”

 

“Agree!” Jae slurred as he leaned against the opposite wall.

 

“… but we don’t wanna walk in on you two fucking in some bathroom-stall. Too much.” He chuckled and clapped Jon on the back again.

 

Afterwards, they went back to the terrace of the venue, overlooking the city. Jae told a story about how he, Aegon and Daemon had once tried to cut off the head of The Little Mermaid, like others had done before.

 

“You were such a little pussy!” Jae laughed. “If Daemon hadn’t pulled out, we would have been successful.” The group erupted into drunken laughter.

 

At that moment, Jon couldn’t help but compare this to a normal Stark family event. He didn’t even know these people well, but there hadn’t been a moment of awkwardness, of feeling like a misfit. Nothing. _Who knew families could be like that?_ Jon thought.

 

Suddenly, Aegon approached with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he looked for a lighter.

 

“So… uh...” he said absentmindedly as he searched his pockets. “We’re all ditching now. Wanna come, guys? Dany’s agreed to go with us, by the way.” He looked to Jon. “If you’re coming too, of course.”  

 

“Sure,” Jon agreed easily “What are we doing?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1 AM

“What is this place called again?” Jon asked as they walked through the small alley between the old buildings and colorful wagons, lit up by the lights strung in the trees.

 

“Christiania.” Dany replied simply as she took a swig of the beer they’d ordered. They all looked terribly out of place with their fancy clothes and suits. “It’s the hippie-town. Never heard of it?”

 

“No.” Jon had to admit that it was beautiful, though. In a dirty, slightly queer way. But beautiful.

 

He looked back towards the grand wooden entrance sign (or exit, depending on which way you came from) on the exit way, it said _You are now entering the EU._

 

“They pulled a Brexit too, huh?” He chuckled and pointed towards it, making Dany laugh.

 

“They wish. This used to be a military base until it was occupied by the hippies in the 70’s. They called it… the free state, I guess it would translate into. And it still is in many ways.”

 

“What ways?” Jon asked but got his answer almost immediately as he saw big groups around the bars selling, buying, rolling and smoking things that certainly weren’t cigarettes. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Have you had before?” She asked casually as Jae went over to one of the men dealing. “I don’t want you to feel pressure.”

 

“No, I’ve had.” Jon said. “Just not standing on a street corner.”

 

They sat themselves down at one of the many tables and ordered their drinks and food. And puffs, of course. Jon couldn’t think of a single moment they weren’t laughing and enjoying themselves as they consumed their food, while listening to the men who walked around playing their guitars. When Jon offered one of them a coin the man simply shook his head, smiling at him, and went on.

 

“They just enjoy doing it.” He muttered, eyes wide and dumbstruck from the experience (probably more so the weed, in all honesty).

 

“Yes, you half-wit. That’s the whole point of this place.” Daemon laughed at him. He didn’t stop though and soon he fell from his seat, not seeming to laugh about anything in particular.

 

“Everything is so peaceful,” Jon went on, feeling everything buzz “and it’s not at the same time. It’s fun.”

 

Dany laughed, endeared, and took the blunt from him. “I think you’ve had enough for now.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4 AM

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azd6ex0ml0w>

Dany squealed and hid her face in his neck as the bike-taxi made a sharp turn. It was astounding how fast 1 person could go on a bike, let alone when dragging 2 others along.

Jon reveled in the feeling of Dany’s body pressed snugly against his, as the sweet, warm morning air blew across his face and in his hair while he watched as the sun rose above the water at Langelinie. _Beautiful._

He and Dany looked up to see Daemon and Jae’s ride surpass them, the built-in stereo playing the new Krawitz number on full strength. Dany couldn’t help but laugh as Jae stood up and yelled out into the morning air.

“Stoop!”

Soon enough, all taxis were standing still. As they got out, Jae and Daemon made a sprint towards The Little Mermaid. _Curious_ , Jon thought as he eyed her. She was much smaller than what he’d anticipated.

“Aegon!” Daemon yelled as he and Jae tried to balance themselves on the rocks leading to her. “We’ll finish what you couldn’t!” The remark earned a roar of laughter from the group while Aegon scowled at them. “Whatever.” he muttered.

“All right, boys.” Visenya yelled as she stood on her phone. “You can come in now.”

They didn’t stop, however.

“What are they doing?” Dany said, looking worried. “They can’t be serious… oh shit… oh shit, he’s falling!!”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:30 AM

_“Don’t lift me up, to turn me down"_

Aegon and Jae walked side by side – from side to side – on the little walk through the park, alongside the water, completely drenched, but they hardly seemed to notice as they drunkenly sang along to Krawitz once again.

Jon and Dany giggled as they watched them while walking arm in arm.

“What did you think of her, then?” she asked suddenly and looked to him.

“Who?”

“The Little Mermaid. She’s probably the most famous mark we have here.” She shrugged.

“Honestly, I thought she was a bit underwhelming.” He said as they strolled along, making her pull away.

“Why?” she asked, slightly annoyed.

“Because the night we met, Pyp compared her to you.” He said, turning to look at her shocked expression. “And she doesn’t come anywhere near you.”

 

During their time together, Jon could probably count on one hand the times that she’d blushed. Now was one of those times.

“Oh, Jon.” She sighed and kissed him deeply. He reveled in the feeling of her warm, small body against his as they embraced. “That’s just about the sweetest thing someone has said to me.”

“I highly doubt that.” he chuckled against her mouth.

Before Dany could respond, Aegon’s voice broke them apart.

“Remember what we said, Jon? Rule number 2?” He laughed and grabbed them both into a crushing hug. “Little cousin’s all grown up, huh?” He continued and ruffled her hair.

“Fuck off, Aegon.” She said and made an angry, pouty face… that only lasted about 2 seconds before her face split into the biggest grin. “So fucking annoying.”

As they made their way towards the others they suddenly heard splashing sounds, yelling and… more of Lenny Krawitz.

_Don’t lift me up, to turn me down_

Jae, Daemon and Visenya screamed as they stood in line in the Gefion fountain, kicking their legs side to side synchronously.  

_Talk with me, let me go_ _  
Got to keep below_

“Come!” Visenya yelled.

 

Jon and Dany looked to each other, shaking their heads.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

5 AM

Water was splashing all around them, soaking them in as they leaned on each other kicking out and singing along. Sun was well on the rise, painting everything in a pink… almost purple lightning. He looked to Dany once again, eyes bright, hair and skin wet, smiling brightly..

When he had last been so carefree, happy and alive, Jon couldn’t remember.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

12 AM

“You OK?” Dany’s voice broke through the fog of an awful hangover as she handed him a flask of water.

Jon simply stared into the ground.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’. We’re boarding now, Jon.” She said and stroked his cheek.

“Fine.” He managed to utter and slowly got to his feet. When he had last been so hungover and miserable, he couldn’t remember.

The pitying looks he got from the flight-attendants proved that they couldn’t remember the last time they’d seen that level of misery either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

7 PM

 It all felt like a dream when he opened his eyes to see that he was in Dany’s room… back in London.

“Morning.” A sweet voice sounded from down below. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry.” He said immediately, mortified. “Must have been incredibly embarrassing having me tagging along with you through that airport.” He winced.

“Not too bad.” She simply said and nuzzled his chin. “I put up with it since it’s you.” Her eyes glinted at him as she said.

“Oh, really?” He teased back, smiling, as he rolled her over. “And why is that?”

“Are you looking for a particular reason?” She replied with an innocent expression.

“There must be one since you’re not already out the door.”

“This is my apartment. Why would _I_ leave?” She shot back, giggling, as she drifted her fingers up and down his back, making his hairs rise. And something else too.

“Correct. But this is also your bed. And I’m here still.”

“Maybe I’m just that selfless of a person.”

They looked at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter.

“That is perhaps the biggest, most unconvincing lie I’ve ever heard.” He said and nuzzled her nose.

“Fine. You want to hear the truth again, then?”

“I only want truths.”

“I won’t say it more than once a day, though.” She teased back and swung her legs around his waist, squeezing him slightly.

“Oh, I’ll make you.” he said while grinding slightly into her to prove his point, which seemed to work as she moaned.

“We’ll have to see about that. But I’ll give one in advance.” She said and took his face into her hands while looking him in the eye.

 

“I love you.” She whispered quietly, sincerely.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a big bowl of fluff, I'll admit it, haha  
> BUT it's the last one of it's kind you'll get for a while, so... soak it in:))
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And BTW: I know that pusher-street is a problem on Christiania... and not legal.... DEFINITELY not something I've done or condone... ish....:)


	9. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are confronted with delayed issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this weekend, I'm off. see you on the other side:))

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

She was on fire. Everything was on fire, as she felt her strength give away to the delicious heat threatening to explode inside her as Jon thrusted furiously, faces inches apart.

 

“Fuck!” he spat through clenched teeth, to which Dany squeezed him further into her heat, using her legs. “Dany!” He hissed out again and hid his face in her neck. “Please stop, I’ll come if you don-…” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence before she ended him, gripping his ass forcefully with her calves and forced him all the way into her as she moaned into his ear.

 

 _“Yesss…. Jo-ooh”_ she moaned and began shaking herself as her orgasm finally took her.

 

They stayed like that for a heavenly moment, a tight, entangled mess of quivering muscles, feeling the heavenly euphoria pulse through them.

 

Jon finally collapsed on top of her with a sweet gasp, all his weight pushing her into the madras. She didn’t mind though – it made her feel settled, which was nice since so much unsettled her these days.

 

 _She was in love with him._ That was a fact. A sweet and bitter fact at the same time.

 

What was it that she had promised herself less than 2 months ago when she moved here? _Make something of herself. Not be like Rhaella._

And what had she done the moment she’d set eyes on Jon? She’d seduced him just like Rhaella would have. She truly was her mother’s daughter, and not just in the good ways, she finally had to admit to herself. What exactly had been her goal with seducing Jon?

 

All along she knew her mother’s “methods” didn’t result one-night stands. They resulted in engagement rings. And what exactly was she to do with an engagement ring from the company rival? _The company she wanted to succeed in…_

 

Had she confronted this issue sooner, perhaps she could have just made a clean cut and cleaned up the mess; Break his heart with a swift move so they both could move on.

 

But then Copenhagen happened. And as soon as the forbidden words had been uttered, the truth of the epiphany was undeniable.

 

 _She was in love with him_.

 

She _had_ been in love for quite some time but couldn’t make herself admit it.  

 

So, weak as she was, she couldn’t make herself end them now.  

 

But what was there left to do? Leave Lannister Communications and be with Jon? The idea would have been appealing if not for one simple reason: She would become Rhaella 2.0. 

 

 _Isn’t that what you’ve been trying all along with your little games and tricks?_ An inner voice reminded her, making her shut her eyes in shame. _Stupid girl._

 

“Dany? Darling?” Jon whispered and cupped her cheek. “What’s wrong?”  

 

She was just about to shut off from him, sweep everything under the rug. But as she opened her own eyes to gaze into his, she couldn’t make herself do it. _Time to clean up._

 

“What am I going to do, Jon?” she whispered, finally letting her panic show. “I work for Cersei and date her biggest rival… I’m setting myself up for fucking failure. No, worse than that. Catastrophe.” Her voice finally cracked and she looked down as a single tear escaped her eye.  

 

“Oh, Dany.” He whispered and eased himself off her, pulling her into an embrace. “Come and work for us. We’ll find you a great position… you can work with Missy.” He said and stroked her hair.  

 

“But… that’s not what I want.” She finally said and looked to him. “I want to make something of _myself_. I’m sorry…”  

 

“Don’t be. I get it.” He finally said and looked down.

 

Seeing his defeated expression, she hurriedly cupped his face and made him look at her.  

 

“I won’t to give you up. I promise, I won’t. But what the fuck do I do?” 

 

Jon released a breath of relief and drew her to him.  “ _We’ll_ think of something… But first things first: Working for Lannister and dating me won’t combine. She’ll let you go sooner or later. Come to us. I’m the heir… yes. But I don’t run the show and my father is hard on _everybody._ He won’t give a fuck about who he’s dealing with. Whether it’s me or you. Or even one of his trueborn children.” He snickered and ran a thumb across her cheek.  “One time, he was close to firing Robb…”

 

“Who’s Robb?” Dany asked with a furrowed brow.  

 

“Half-brother. One year younger than me.”  

 

“ _One_ year? Your father surely didn’t waste his time now did he?” She snickered before she could stop herself.  

 

“… No, he didn’t. But despite his flaws, he’s still a good boss. You won’t come to work for me, you’ll work for him. And right now, things are looking good. We landed a deal with some of our close investors that will finally set us apart from Lannister’s. Just think about it, Dany.”  

 

_Funny how the same idea can sound so much more logical and appealing if it’s pitched by the right person._

 

She gave him a slow smile before finally nodding.  

 

“I will.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany sat on the counter of the kitchen island in her robe, watching Jon as he packed his bags to head home – his own home.  

 

“You sure you have everything?” she asked him and took a sip of her tea.  

 

“Well, you tell me.” He said and scratched his head. “You were the one who shipped me over here in the first place.”  

 

“’Shipped’ you.” Dany snickered. “I thought were pretty satisfied with how things turned out. Especially after this morning.” She winked at him and couldn’t suppress a laugh at the look he sent her over his shoulder as he went to the other room.  

 

“I was. I am. So, I was thinking…” He said and began folding his shirt and pants from the day before. “My family has this sort of… company get-together. I know you haven’t made your decision yet and you shouldn’t go if you haven’t but…” 

 

“When is it?” she asked, looking down at her mug.  

 

“Next Wednesday.” 

 

Dany had to admit that the more she thought about it the more sense it made. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. Might as well walk out before getting the boot.  

 

“I’ll come.” She said and looked up, smiling at him.  

 

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Jon said with a smile and walked over to her, giving her a kiss.  

 

“Does that mean that I’ll get to finally show you off?” 

 

At his words, Dany couldn’t help chuckle a bit. London’s “biggest heartbreaker” and “lady-killer” wanted to show her off. Maybe it was her who was a bit fucked up, but she found it satisfying and endearing. 

 

“If I get the job, yes.” She nodded.  

 

“It is yours. I wouldn’t bring you there, risking so much, if I didn’t already have the reassurance.” He said seriously. “I’ll speak with Grey.”  

 

“Perfect.” She said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He lingered, though, clearly wanting more. The naughty smile he sent her made her giggle again.  

 

“I thought you said you needed to leave.” She whispered and ran her fingers across the nape of his neck, just as she had the night they met. She smiled as he shivered.  

 

“That was before I saw you sitting in a small robe… on the kitchen counter.” He replied and dragged her body further towards the edge. In turn, she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in.  

 

“Shit, baby.” Jon muttered as he realized she wasn’t even wearing panties. “You know, there’s plenty of things we still haven’t done.” 

 

“Mmmm.” She hummed in his ear and squeezed him a bit tighter.

 

“Kitchen-sex would be a start.”  

 

“Shower-sex.”  

 

“Beach-sex.”  

 

“Car-sex.” 

 

“Public-sex.” She whispered in his ear as she stroked the side of his face. 

 

“Car-sex, beach sex and public-sex go hand in hand.” He replied, voice a bit unsteady.  

 

“Depends on where you park. And which beach.” Suddenly, Jon’s face lit up with a wicked grin.  

 

“Office-sex, then?” The proposal earned him a light, playful slap on the cheek. 

 

“No. But speaking of – call me as soon as you’ve talked to Grey? I’d like to know where my future lies as soon as possible.” She joked as she closed her robe.  

 

“Sure. Hopefully, he’ll answer at least answer one call today.” Jon muttered as he resumed packing.  

 

“Why do you say that?” Dany asked as she went to put the mug in the dishwasher. 

 

“What?” Jon asked and stood up. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You don’t know?” 

 

“Don’t know what?” 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

 _“What?”_ Renly screeched, almost spitting out his breakfast _crepe_ , earning them both looks from the other sleepy customers in the sun-filled, little _Cr_ _ê_ _peaffaire_ in Islington.

 

“Keep it down, Renly.” Dany chided him gently.  

 

“Sorry.” Renly muttered half-heartedly and rolled his eyes. “ _Missy_ and _Grey_? London’s _other_ lady-killer with little Ms. Shy-wall-flower? What the fuck is up with you two bitches?”  

 

“You tell me. I swear I didn’t know - Jon just told me today. Apparently, they’ve been fooling around ever since the pub.” 

 

Renly sat back slowly, crossing his arms and looking wide-eyed.  “And she didn’t tell us. Didn’t let us in on it. We fucking spill our guts to that bitch!” He exclaimed, making Dany laugh.  

 

“No, seriously. I talk with her about everything. You know how Loras’ mother is so _obviously_ homophobic to anyone who isn’t her son?”  

 

“Yeah.” Dany sighed as she sat back in her seat. “But in good news, we can make some fun out of this.” She smirked at him.  

 

“Oh, how?” He leaned forward, clearly interested.  

 

“This Wednesday Stark Communications has a company-get-together. Missy and Grey will be there. What they don’t know is that I’m invited.”  

 

“Shit, you and Jon are _that_ serious? You know you’re toast over at Lannister’s if it’s discovered… but I guess that won’t matter soon enough?”  

 

“No.” she sighed.

 

“Jon has offered me a place… and I’m taking it.”  

 

“You’re not saying it with the kind of enthusiasm you usually hear from people who got a job away from Cersei Lannister.”  

 

“No… I mean… it’s great. Could be worse. But I don’t want to feel like – “ 

 

“Your mother.” Renly finished her sentence. He knew her best when it came to that. Maybe because he knew Rhaella first-hand. “I get that, honey, but listen to me. That’s what comes with relationships – you commit and you make changes. Not to an unhealthy degree, but enough for it to work.” 

 

“Yeah. That makes sense.”  

 

“You want this to work?” 

 

“Yes. But I’m scared.” 

 

“I get that. I felt the same way with Loras initially, but I promise you the reward will be so worth it – even more than you could imagine.” He said and reached out for her hand. “And if anything, you can always call me. I swear to God; gay men are better at straight relationships than any straight person could ever dream to be.” He said and winked at her.  

 

Dany felt a sudden calmness seep through to her and smiled gratefully at him.  

 

“I think you’ve officially become my best friend.” She chuckled and took a sip of her latté.  

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She took one last nervous glance at herself in the mirror before leaving her apartment. _Presentable. Not too ambitious. Not too sexy._ The good, grey office pants, heels and a off-shoulder, long-sleeved red top. She had nailed it pretty well – if you ignored the fact that she wore expensive lingerie beneath. But that was Jon and Jon only to see now.  “All righty, then.” She said and fixed her keys from her purse.  

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She walked up from the London Bridge underground as she checked her phone.  

 _Jon: Can’t wait to see you._  

 

The text helped her raging a little and she quickly typed a reply.  

 

_Dany: I’m there in 1 minute xx_

 

The Shard shut up into the sky, easily casting its shadow on the other tall buildings in the area. She greeted the doorman as she entered, unaware of the flush that crept up the door guys neck at her glance and smile.  

 

She went into the elevator and pressed the button, but just as the doors were about to close, she saw an expensive lace-up man’s shoe block the two doors.  

 

“Excuse me.” A tall – admittedly attractive – guy with a wide toothy smile, auburn hair and a trimmed beard walked in and went to press the button before seeing that she’d already done it.

 

“You going to Stark’s as well?” He asked as he leaned up against the opposite wall, crossing his arms and throwing her a smirk.

 

 _Another little womanizer,_ she thought. _How cute._  

 

“Yes.” She simply replied and gave him a polite smile.  

 

“New then? I surely would have noticed you if you weren’t.” He said and threw her a look that said it all. Probably made a lot of women blush with that charm. 

 

“I’m not employed.” She shook her head and looked out as the doors finally opened.

 

“Good talking to you.” She gave him a small smile and walked out.  “

 

Well,” he said and caught up with her, clearly puzzled at her reserve.

 

“If you’re not an employee I guess you’re not limited to purely good behavior tonight.” Despite the suggestiveness of the comment, he made it sound so natural and innocent.

 

“Let me get you a drink then.”  

 

She finally turned around to look at him – properly look at him.  

 

“What’s your name?” she asked slowly. 

 

“Robb. Robb Stark.” He said and extended a hand that she – a bit reluctantly – accepted.  

 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, making Dany look up to see Jon.  

 

“There you are!” She exclaimed and went in for a hug – she didn’t dare doing anything else, given the company surrounding them.  

 

“Hey baby.” He said and pulled her in for a kiss instead. As they finally pulled apart, though, he never released his hold on her waist. When he finally turned his gaze from her to the man beside them she saw the shift in his demeanor, plain as day.  

 

“Hello, Robb.”  

 

“Jon.” Robb simply replied and looked between them. 

 

“It’s been a while.” He said shifting his hold on her – easygoing – despite the cold glint in his eye. “Anything new with you?” 

 

“Not as much as with you, it seems.” Robb said, taking a long glance at Dany that made Jon’s hold on her tighten a bit.  

 

“I brought her here today to make up for just that.” He said, looking around, feigning casualty.  

 

“Introducing her at a company-event?” Robb asked plainly.  

 

“All though I very much enjoy our family get-togethers, they are few and far in between.” If one didn’t know Jon well the comment would surely seem genuine, Dany thought. But the subtle sarcasm was there, and as she looked to Robb she could see he detected it too. 

 

“Talk to you later, yes?” He said and clapped Robb’s shoulder, turning them around before hearing his reply. 

 

“That’s the infamous little brother?” Dany asked quietly as they made their way through the room.  

 

“The one and only.” Jon said plainly, making Dany look up at him. 

 

“I see I got the better brother then.” She smirked towards the floor. 

 

“Probably not if you ask her.” Jon said, nodding towards an elder woman with the same auburn hair and toothy smile.  

 

“The charming step-mother, I see.” Dany whispered into his ear, while placing a kiss on his cheek.  

 

The charming step-mother wasn’t alone, though. Alongside her stood an elder man with a scruffy face, that she recognized as Ned Stark, and two younger girls. As they made their way towards them, Dany noticed how conversation slowly died down and they all looked down at their drinks.  Ned was the first one to greet them.  

 

“Jon.” He said, voice slightly uptight, as he awkwardly clapped Jon’s shoulder. “Good to see you, son.” 

 

She didn’t fail to notice how the term of endearment made Jon tense up slightly.  

 

“Ned.” Jon nodded at him respectfully and turned towards the others. 

 

“Hi, Jon.” A tall girl with the same signature auburn hair said politely to him, though clearly on edge.  

 

“Hey, Jon.” A smaller girl with dark-brown hair said with a smile. It wasn’t long though, before she went in for a hug which Jon – to Dany’s astonishment – gladly accepted. They smiled at each other a moment, before Jon almost reluctantly turned to the last member of the party.  

 

“Caitlyn.” He nodded at her with a tight, toothless smile.  

 

Caitlyn simply looked up and gave him a chaste, nervous smile.  

 

“Everyone, this is Dany. Dany, this is Ned, Caitlyn, Arya and Sansa.”  

 

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled at them and shook their hands.

 

 “I just talked with Grey – you’ll be joining us?” Ned said with a smile that reached his eyes. He seemed a nice man, Dany couldn’t help but think that moment. 

 

“Yes.” She felt Jon’s hand squeeze hers as she said the words, making her feel reassured.  

 

“Speaking of Grey Worm.” Robb’s voice sounded behind them, making them turn around.  “Looks like he’s bringing someone too.” He said and cocked his head towards the entrance where Missy and Grey stood… arm in arm. The sight made Dany smile. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 “Well, I never technically lied. You just never asked.” Missy shrugged as they stood, looking out at the view of the city.  

 

“Don’t say that to me, say that to Renly. He’s the one who’s pissed.” Dany snickered.  

 

“I’ll make it up to him somehow.” Missy smiled and looked over to see Grey and Jon coming towards him.  “Plus, we’ll be seeing each other a lot more now that we’re co-workers.” She said and nudged Dany gently.

 

“How does it feel?” 

 

“Good. I didn’t expect it to, but it feels like I’ve made the right decision.” 

 

“Have you quit at Lannister’s yet?”  

 

“No. I just got the final OK a few hours ago. I’ll do it first-thing Monday.” 

 

“Dany!” Jon’s voice interrupted. “Father wants to introduce you to some friends.”  

 

“All right.” She nodded and took his hand.  

 

The party was big – bigger than just for the firm only, unless assistants counted in, though Dany doubted that assistants wore Louboutins.  She shook so many hands, she was starting to feel the cramps, wondering if it would be too awkward to switch for the left hand at one point.  

 

“Ah! Here she is!” She heard Ned’s voice boom behind her. “Dany, these are our good family friends, everybody this is Dany.” 

 

As she turned around it felt as if she was hit by a train.

 

Once again, she felt the urge to run but she stood frozen, paralyzed. 

 

There he was, Aerys Blackwater staring right back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's maybe not the catastrophe some of you feared... or hoped for, lol. It's the beginning of something, though
> 
> So, let me know what you thought!


	10. Caught in Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany faces something she's not sure whether to run from or embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dany felt the blood in her veins freeze to ice as she stared into a set of eyes with the exact same signature blue – almost purple – color as her own. It was so easy to recognize him, even though it wasn’t. Age had worn him down, compared to how she remembered him. His hairline was significantly higher and thinner, the signature wrinkles around his eyes now there even when he wasn’t smiling it seemed. At least he wasn’t smiling right now as he stared back at her, looking equally shocked.

 

“Daenerys.” He whispered hoarsely, sounding as if he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing in front of him.

 

Dany couldn’t respond even if she wanted to. Her throat was closing up and she felt as if she was being strangled with no way of escaping.

 

“Daenerys.” He said once more, his voice breaking on the last syllable and pulled her in for a tight hug.

 

Eventually, she carefully planted her hands on his shoulders, hugging him back.

 

“I didn’t believe this day would ever come.” He whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss to her cheek. As they pulled apart, she saw that he had tears in his eyes. “Min skat.”

 

And suddenly, it was as if a dam burst. She hadn’t expected this – if anything she had expected that he would be indifferent, or perhaps sorry and pitying. But _happy_?

 

Her own breath came out in short hisses as her vision blurred with tears.

 

“Far.”

 

Their moment of reconciliation was broken, however, by a painfully familiar voice.

 

“Aerys?” Renalda asked carefully as she made her way through the crowd. Unlike Aerys, she hadn’t changed all that much, it seemed. No, Dany noted, if you took away those extra 20 pounds on the hips and face, she was still very much the Renalda she remembered. The woman went to a halt when she saw who her husband was speaking to. For a moment, it didn’t look like she recognized her, but then her eyes went wide and her face pale.

 

Soon enough, Renalda was followed by the two girls Dany had seen with them few weeks back. Both seemed to favor their mother, with dark hair same body type. Their eyes were the same as her own, though.

 

“Who is she?” The tallest one asked.

 

“This is… Daenerys.” Aerys simply replied after a moment of silence. Renalda simply stayed quiet as she stared at her.

 

“Daenerys, this is Myriam… and Rhaenys.”

 

And just like that, Dany felt her blood turn to ice once more. She must have misheard him. Please say she did.

 

“ _Rhaenys?_ ” She finally managed to choke out as she looked at him, all though it sounded more like a sneer.

 

Aerys’ face contracted in pain but he made no move to correct her.

 

Rhaenys it was then.

 

No, she thought at that moment. Age had in fact not changed a thing about him – he was just the same.

 

No. No. Enough. She promptly felt her strength snap back into her body and turned around, walking straight for the elevators.

 

“No, Daenerys, please… let me speak with you!”

 

She shook her head that had started to hurt from holding back the sobs, threatening to spill from her lips. Hastily, she made her way in and out of the crowds, desperately seeking an exit. An escape, any escape.

 

“Please, Dany.”

 

_Snap._

 

“DON’T you _dare_ call me that!” she roared as she turned around looking straight at him. “I’m not your Dany.”

 

Perhaps a moment ago, she would have felt something at seeing his face wet with tears, but her blood was boiling so much all she saw was red. A coward, she thought. That was what he was. What he’d always been.

 

_Rhaenys._

 

She held his gaze for a few more seconds, before finally realizing that the entire party had now gone mute and everyone was staring at them. Including Renalda and the girls. Including Catelyn, Robb, Arya, Sansa and even Ned. Including Jon. She immediately turned around, making her way once more.

 

She heard her name yelled out loud many more times, both by Jon, Ned… and Aerys. None of that mattered, though. If anything, it only made her go faster.

 

She hurried into the elevator and pressed the buttons hysterically, praying that no one would reach her. _Not now._

But just as the doors were about to close completely, she saw another expensive lace-up man’s shoe block the two doors. To her relief, it was Jon’s face she spotted in the closing – and now opening – crack.

 

“Dany…” His voice was so full of concern, eyes so warm and kind. That was more than she could handle right now and she felt her bottom lip quiver as the sobs began to pour out.

 

He pulled her in for a comforting hug as the doors finally closed before Ned or any of the others could get to them.

 

“I’ll get us the fuck out of here, I promise.” He muttered against her forehead.

 

Those were probably the best words she’d heard all day.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

It didn’t dawn on her that she’d never set foot in Jon’s apartment before, until the moment the doors finally opened. A grand, contemporary apartment with tall ceilings and dark floors. _Perfect place for a bachelor_ , she mused as she looked around. Like her own, his hallway was decorated with pictures – though none of his family, except one with Arya.

 

“This is adorable.” She said quietly and looked at them, all smiles as they stood together.

 

“Yes.” He said as he came up behind her and held her. “She’s a good one.”

 

Dany nodded absentmindedly and looked at all the other photos – most of them taken with his friends, in tuxes, playing football, on vacations… He looked content, confident, she thought. Not that he ever didn’t.

 

She watched as he strolled on into the kitchen, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“You want something to drink?” He asked her.

 

“Yes, please.” she said in response and reveled in the comfort of his jacket around her shoulders. He came back with two glasses, a flask of water… and a bottle of red.

 

“Couldn’t decide which one would be appropriate.” He joked quietly, making her chuckle. They sat themselves down in the living room on the dark leather couch.

 

“It’s all good, Jon. Thank you.” She tried to seem genuine, but the slight crack of her voice gave her away. Jon looked deep in thought as he looked at her, placing a hand against her cheek.

 

“It’s not. I know that wasn’t what you were referring to but…” He trailed off. She understood and moved closer to him.

 

“What happened tonight wasn’t good, no.” She said – trying to make it sound light – and stroked his cheek. No need to drag him into her pain.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said and looked down.

 

“You couldn’t have known.”

 

“Maybe not, but I convinced you to come.”

 

“What happened happened because of stuff from way back. Those aren’t your fault.” She let her fingers drift across his face, stopping at the deep crease between his eyebrows.

 

“…And what exactly happened?” He finally asked, carefully. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to…”

 

“No, Jon. It’s fine.” She put her hand in his, taking a shaky breath. No need to draw it out.

 

“Mom was… devastated after the divorce. As was I, of course. We both were. But for more reasons than those you usually hear about. Infidelity is bad. For it to be public is even worse. But there was more to it.”

 

”My parents…” She looked down, “had been trying for a 2nd child for quite some time. When it finally happened, they were so excited. Not me though.” She chuckled a bit, despite herself. “I only got on the band-wagon when we found out it was a girl. I would finally get a little sister. They saw how excited I was… so they let me name her.”

 

“Rhaenys.” Jon breathed out, finally understanding.

 

“Yes. But then it all went down the drain… she was in her 2nd trimester then. Mom never talked about that – still can’t today – but as I got older I did the math. It happened right after dad and Renalda were… discovered.” She almost sneered the last sentence out.

 

“You think it was because…” Jon looked to the floor as he said it.

 

“I do. You could argue that it doesn’t matter – shouldn’t matter. Speculations, all of it. But to me… I was alone. All alone with what dad left behind. Mom had a strong family, yes. But she was so devastated – losing a husband _and_ a child. There’s only so much pain one can take. But she pulled it together and took care of me. Became my mom again. But those few weeks after it all happened…” she trailed off as she felt the tears spill down her cheeks. “I can’t help but blame _them_. Maybe not for the miscarriage – even though I perhaps do – but for leaving me all alone.”

 

Her eyes darted in every which direction as she began to speak faster and faster.

 

“What I still don’t understand is how you actively try to put life into this world, only to rip its family apart. And not even care when… and leave me all alone when…”

 

Jon pulled her in for a tight embrace. Her entire body shook as she sobbed when she crawled into his lap and he cradled her gently.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed into her ear and held his lips there. How long they stayed like that, neither could tell. Only that eventually her sobs evened out and she regained control of her own breath.

 

“Even till this day, she won’t talk about her.” Dany whispered out into the air. “Like she’s forgotten.”

 

“She isn’t.” Jon stroked her hair. “Quite the opposite, in fact. Means that she’s still mourning her, can’t bear to speak of it. That still hurts, but at least she’s not forgotten.”

 

“No. You’re right. The one who’s forgotten her…” she trailed off before finally regaining the strength to utter the words. “… is him.” She felt childish even thinking it. “I know how stupid it sounds… but I’ve wondered so many times how a father could just do nothing after that happening. No visits. No talking about it. You know we were alone in the hospital for weeks after it happened? It just… seemed like he didn’t care. I don’t understand.”

 

“… Sit down with him. Maybe he’ll be the prick you’ve envisioned all these years and I’ll be right behind you when you hurl his ass from London Bridge.” He said, making them both chuckle slightly.

 

“Or maybe… you’ll come to discover something new. No matter the outcome, you’ll get peace of mind.”

 

Dany didn’t respond.  

 

Finally, Jon sighed and began stroking her back again, seeming to back down. “Besides…” he said as he took out his phone and went through his scroll of pictures. “… who needs a father in Aerys Blackwater when you have family like this?”

 

He stopped scrolling at a picture of them, along with Visenya, Daemon, Aegon and Jae in their soaked party clothes, splashing water at each other in the fountain, all wide smiles.

“You’re luckier than most.”

 

She squeezed him a bit tighter in response, knowing what he meant to say. _You’re not an outcast in your family. They love you._ It made her think back on their night spent with the Starks. Seeing him with them almost felt like seeing a _what-if_ - _scenario_. That would have been her, standing there as the odd one out despite having done nothing wrong, hadn’t Rhaella recovered.

 

The pictures from that night made her smile though and she couldn’t help but grin as she leaned her head against his. It warmed her to see him in them as well, laughing carelessly and dancing. Belonging. It should always be that way. _She was indeed lucky._

 

But it wasn’t the pictures she looked at as she said the words.

 

His eyes were warm and kind – perhaps the best thing to gaze into in the whole wide world, she thought as she uttered the words.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

She woke up sometime during the night, sitting up with a gasp. Everything was dark, so dark. And quiet. _Strange_. Why didn’t she hear the outside traffic around the corner? Why were the walls a different shade? Why didn’t the street light stream through her small window to her right? She began to panic. _Were the fuck was she?_ She never slept anywhere besides home. Not even at Missy’s.

 

She was pulled from the depth of her own thoughts as a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her down. And suddenly she remembered exactly where she was. How could she mistake the feel of him curled around her, how his strong body supported hers as they slept together, intertwined and safe? She reveled in the warmth of the bed and his body, immediately calming her. He let out his signature sleepy huff and buried his face into her neck, breathing her in.

 

“Dany.”

 

“Jon.” She responded and turned in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. And then to his nose. And one cheek. Then the other. She couldn’t stop herself and soon felt his chuckle against her skin as strong hands came up to hold her head still.

 

“I’m trying to sleep here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why won’t you let me.” He sighed, though his tone was as playful as hers.

 

“You know, a few weeks ago you were desperate for one of my kisses.” She giggled and slowly moved away from him, grinning in the dark. “Maybe I should just resume to…” She didn’t even get to finish her sentence before he had her on her back, captured in by his arms.

 

“I worked way too freaking hard to get you.” He grinned and bent down to kiss her.

 

“Was it worth it?” she giggled as he began tracing kisses down her neck… and lower down. Dany felt her breath become faster and more irregular as his soft lips caressed her flesh.

 

“Fuck yes.” He grumbled as he kissed his way down slowly across her stomach.

 

“Then…” she began but found herself unable to complete her sentence, as all thoughts shut off when she felt his plumb lips and soft beard on her inner thigh. That delicious electricity was now pulsing through her in shockwaves, running up and down her spine and concentrating itself into her core, threatening to make her twist and turn. Instead she simply shook with restraint as she looked down at him.

 

“Then what?” He teased up at her with a wicked, crooked grin plastered on his face.

 

“Then I suggest you continue, Jon Snow.”

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The sun was out once again as Dany spent her Thursday noon with Missy, sitting at the local café while enjoying the sunlight.

 

“So, when exactly are you quitting?” Missy finally said.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Dany refused to look at Missy as she stared into her coffee mug.

 

“The job at Starks is yours. You’ll have to take it now before the rumor spreads too far and you’ll be known as the one who fucked herself to the top unintentionally.” Missy shrugged.

 

Dany spat her cappuccino out.

 

“’Unintentionally’? You’re saying it would be better if it looked intentional?”

 

“ _Abso-fucking-lutely._ Staying at Lannisters can only make you look bad. 1 st scenario, is that you’ll be the girl who’s _so dumb_ that she doesn’t think dating a Stark while employed by a Lannister isn’t a recipe for getting fired. You’ll be the dumb bimbo who had to get a job from her boyfriend. 2 nd scenario is that you’ll be the girl who doesn’t have any will or guts to make the right call. Or any call. You sway from side to side, ‘not strong enough’ to make a fucking decision. A little hormonal, sensitive girl. That won’t get you far in this business. Or any business.”

 

“So, being a whore and sleeping my way to the top will earn me respect?”

 

“Maybe not the ultimate form of respect, but dammit, at least it shows you’re a girl to look out for. Someone with guts. And you don’t look like a whore in any case. At least, not right now.” She shrugged again and sipped her latté.

 

As much as Dany didn’t want it to be so, she knew Missy was right. _Fuck._

 

“The Starks are close friends with Aerys.” She said it, for once voicing her concerns out loud. Even saying his name out in open air, on a sunny street corner on such a peaceful day felt wrong. That shit was reserved for late hours after consuming tons of red.

 

“Your father Aerys? The guy who chased you through the party and sat himself down crying after you left? Oh yes. Good you mentioned him, I almost forgot.” She said and Dany swore she could see her rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

 

 Wait, what did she just say?

 

“He cried?”

 

“Yes. His wife and children looked like deers caught in headlights.”

 

Dany didn’t respond to that and looked down instead.

 

“… Aren’t you going to contact him?” Missy finally asked carefully.

 

“Why?” she responded twisting and turning the last of her cappuccino in her cup.

 

“Well… I don’t know. He’s your father, he was clearly upset, he seems to want to move forward.”

 

Dany’s eyes never wavered from the table as the buzz of the street and café surrounded them, drowning out the awkward silence. Talking about this wasn’t going to do shit, other than remind her of something when she so desperately wanted to forget.

 

“Whatever.” Missy sighed and took her sunglasses off. “But if you’re that insistent on pretending he doesn’t exist or mean anything to you – why let him stand in the way of your career? Your days at Lannister’s are counted, it’s only a matter of time. Plus, I’m sure Cersei will put you through way more excruciating things once she’s heard the talk of town.”

 

That finally worked and the two smiled at each other.

 

“We wouldn’t want to give her that satisfaction now, would we?” Dany sighed and chuckled.

 

“NO.” Missy laughed and leaned back. “But in all seriousness, Ned won’t put you in any situations like that one yesterday, now that he knows. He is good at not mixing business with pleasure.”

 

“Unlike you.” Dany snorted and laughed at how Missy blushed in turn.

 

“Fuck you.” She put her glasses back on and stared out at the street.

 

“You’re so snappy. So defensive. Why, Missy? _Whyy?_ ” she giggled as she leaned across the small café-table to poke at her.

 

“Shut up.” Missy said but eventually couldn’t help to smile.

 

“Renly’s still upset, you know. When I texted him about joining us today he replied with – and I quote - …” she took out her phone. “ _No way am I sitting through coffee with that treacherous bitch._ ”

 

“He’ll get over it. Soon enough, Loras’ mother is going to pull some trick again and he’ll come crawling back.” Missy giggled.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Dany stared at her reflection in the mirror as she was about to head out. _Presentable. Not too ambitious. Not too sexy._ The mantra popped up in her head before she could even stop it.

 

 _Maybe,_ she mused as she turned to her side, gazing at herself over the shoulder. _But this time, there won’t be any Cersei Lannister waiting for me._ Jon would.

 

And probably Aerys Blackwater too, at some point. She would just have to brace herself for the that time when it came. _Sure…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. 
> 
> I honestly had a bit of a struggle with this, so it took some more time for me took get it to a place I liked. Shit is going to go down - don't worry - and Dany is still the femme-fatale we love - don't worry - but she's taking in a lot of stress right now, which is going to bear fruit later on. Or catastrophe. Whichever term you prefer.
> 
> ohh - and btw: 'far' is Danish for 'dad'. just so there's no miscommunications:)
> 
> tell me what you thought!


	11. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany tries to settle herself into her new job, trying to keep doubtful voices at bay

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The streets outside were unusually quiet that night. True, the cars were buzzing and you’d still hear the occasional drunken chatter from the pub around the corner. But despite all this, it was as though everything had gone mute, like nothing from the outside could penetrate the walls to Dany’s bedroom. The only sounds that could be heard in here were the soft sounds of lips moving languidly, lovingly against each other. Dany ran gentle fingers along Jon’s jar, through his soft beard and further up into his curls. In turn, he drew her further towards him, so they were completely skin to skin, sharing each other’s warmth.

 

She had to admit, she loved it when they were like this. Intimate. Isolated. Safe. Nothing and no one about to burst through the doors and dump another revelation or chaos down upon them. In these moments, it was as if that was all forgotten. The only thing she could focus on was the soft feel of his lips nipping teasingly at hers, the warmth that seeped through her at his calm – but still possessive – touch and the way he looked at her as he pulled back, eyes giving away what his lips didn’t at that moment.

 

_He loves me._

Genuinely, in such a determined manner. Jon seemed to sense her thoughts, and he brought a hand up to rest against her cheek.   

 

“I love you.” She whispered to him in the dark, as if speaking any louder would burst their little bubble.

 

At her words, his grip on her tightened slightly.

 

“I love you too.” His words came out hoarse, as they always did, but this time they were sweet too. Innocent, helpless.

 

She brought her forehead to his and soon enough they found themselves back at kissing.

 

“Jon.” Dany murmured in between kisses. “Jon.”

 

“Yes?” He said but didn’t let her finish before going in for another kiss, making her giggle.

 

“We have to sleep.”

 

“Yeah.” He simply said but didn’t stop his assault. He took her right leg and brought it across his waist.

 

“Both need to get up early…”

 

“Mmmm.” He huffed out as he began his tour down her neck.

 

“Jon, I mean it. I don’t want to get into trouble with my new boss.”

 

“I _am_ your new boss, remember?” He grinned up at her.

 

Dany managed to pull off half a smile. _Yes…_ How could she forget how quickly her entire situation had been flipped upside down? She loved him, she did. But after reminders like those, it was hard not to think that’s why she had initially always liked to toy with men. _Keeps you in control of your own life_ , Rhaella had once said to her. _Shut up_ , Dany tried to reason with herself. No need for any of that advice to burst their bubble now.

 

“Well, yes. But you can’t both be boss of business _and_ pleasure.” She smirked and drew her own leg back.

 

“Says who?”

 

“Me.” She raised a brow at him and laid down on her back, closing her eyes.

 

When she heard Jon huff and his rearranging himself in the sheets, she opened one eye slightly and looked at him cheekily.

 

It wasn’t long before he caught on and opened one in return.

 

“You mean to say you’re the boss of the bedroom?”

 

“Is there even a need to say it?” she giggled and straddled him.

 

“No. Still, I’d say it’s a 50/50.” He chuckled as his hands went to her hips.

 

“I won’t be giving you 50/50.” Dany arched a brow at him as she expertly began teasing by grinding herself down on him as her fingertips caressed him in a way that made him shiver.

 

He finally sat up.

 

“I’ll raise you on that one.”

 

They made love, with Dany riding his lab, forehead against his as his strong arms held her. She came apart before he did, feeling the rippling through her body. She laid her against his neck, as she helplessly whimpered, as if in pain, as she felt the last of her strength leave her. _Good_ , she thought.

 

Jon followed soon after and they stayed intertwined until their breaths had at last evened out. Dany was barely able to keep her eyes open and before she knew it, her head felt like it was made of cement. The last thing she remembered was Jon laying her down, cradling her gently as they went to deep sleep.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

 

“Jon, I’m not sure if this is a good idea…” Dany began as she looked at Stark Communications’ headquarters appearing around the corner. Suddenly, the comfortable leather seat in his car wasn’t that comfortable anymore – felt rather hot as if she shouldn’t be there. She shouldn’t.

 

 “Oh, stop it, will you.” He said and drew her hand up to his lips as the other was on the steering wheel.

 

“Stark’s isn’t like Lannister’s. People here don’t judge us.”

 

“You say that because you have your own private office.” She rolled her eyes. During her first week, she’d gotten her share of semi-dirty looks from countless female assistants. Not that she minded them, of course. She’d always been used to envy. But whenever one of the executives seemed to send her a look of… recognition… she couldn’t help but want to sink into the earth. _So much for making something for_ yourself _, D._

 

Truthfully, though, she’d also been rather positively surprised. Work was good with far more opportunities than at Lannister’s. She had an awful suspicion that was party Jon’s doing, but he had quickly made it clear that Ned wouldn’t ever allow that, all though he would very much like to.

 

She’d talked with her mother on the phone the other day about it. Her words still sounded clear as day in her mind.

 

_Well… all though I’m not the most experienced with work-environments it still seems pretty clear to me that you’ll have to zone that out._

And she knew that Rhaella was right on that matter. She’d been close to telling her about her little run-in with Aerys but decided against it in the end. It would only cause her pain. Especially the part about Rhaenys… just thinking about it still got Dany angry.

 

No, it didn’t do anything good for anyone to think more about.

 

They finally pulled into the assigned parking space and got out. As they did, Jon’s hand immediately sought hers and their fingers intertwined. She reveled in the calmness it gave her and she gave his hand a squeeze.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

It was nearing midday as Dany was at her desk typing the last e-mails before lunch. Over the top of her computer, she spotted Missy and Grey casually talking. The sight made her smile slightly.

 

“They really are adorable to look at, yes?” A voice sounded behind her. She turned in her chair to find Robb Stark leaning against a book-shelf, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

“Hi Robb.” She politely greeted them. “Ever heard of announcing your presence when you sneak up on someone?” she said cheekily as she took her purse, headed for the cafeteria.

 

“Wasn’t sneaking up.” He simply shrugged as he strolled alongside her. “Just wandered by and saw them. And then I saw that you saw them too.” He threw her a lopsided smile.

 

She chuckled as they passed into the elevator. “They are quite a sight.”

 

“I hope Grey treats her right though.” Robb sighed dramatically and looked to her, displaying sincerity. “You know he’s a real womanizer?”

 

Dany chuckled.

“Womanizers are just men who are bored.” Dany shrugged. “Many times they need someone to challenge them.”

 

“So _that’s_ how you got hold on Jon.” Robb said as he looked at her. “I was wondering.”

 

“I assume he hasn’t spoken that much of me?”

 

“No. Initially, I thought it was because there was nothing nice to say.” Robb grinned at her as the doors opened and they strolled down another hallway.

 

“Maybe I need to pull him aside for a chat, then.” She replied with a smile. “Seems I misjudged this whole relationship.”

 

“Oh, I highly doubt that.” Robb said as he pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. “He’s simply private about you. For good reason.”

 

“What reasons?” She frowned.

 

“Most guys know them as soon as they take a look at you. He doesn’t want them to get the word of you.” He blinked at her.

 

 _Or maybe he simply doesn’t share that much with you,_ she thought.

 

“Anyway,” Robb said as they made their way for the line, “Mr. Slynt was pretty impressed with your suggestion at the handling of the Greyjoy-case.”

 

“Thanks,” she smiled “I’m glad.”

 

“Looks like it’ll be a smooth transition for Euron, I think he’ll be happy for that. But the things that come out of that guy’s mouth…”

 

“Belongs to someone without regard for his company and reputation.” Dany shrugged. “It’s taken care of now.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Robb mumbled as he picked up a tray.

 

“And Missy.”

 

At that, Robb sent her a look signaling he didn’t buy it.

 

“Missy’s too busy smooching the kiss for her to work out such a good strategy.”

 

Dany didn’t know what to say.

 

“Talking of smooching…” He muttered as he looked at something from over Dany’s shoulder.

 

In the next instant, she felt that strong pair of arms encircling her from behind.

 

“Hey darling.” His lips brushed against her ear.

 

“Hey.” She turned to the side, allowing him to kiss her sweet lips.

 

As he did, he managed to whisper against her lips.

 

“You still look hot when you’re at work.”

 

She couldn’t help the small smirk, instantly seeing that he was referring to the conference call. _That was only last month._

 

“There she is!” she heard a male voice boom behind her, making them both turn.

 

Pyp came walking towards them, sporting a huge grin.

 

“The femme fatale! Jon hasn’t been shutting up about you ever since you got your claws in him.”

 

She noticed Robb’s look and couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Midday had suddenly turned into afternoon, as the last points of discussion were debated at the last meeting of the day.

 

“I think, for the customer’s interests, that we need to keep the press at a certain distance.” Robb said as he pointed at the contract with his pen.

 

“I would agree, but that’s already way too late. Having a seemingly open approach signals responsibility and dependability, though.” Dany said as she skimmed through the papers.

 

“Well… yes. But seemingly open can quickly turn into an actual open discussion.”

 

“Not if you know how to do it.” Dany arched a brow at him.

 

“And how would you suggest we do that?” Grey said as he leaned back.

 

“We prepare. A minor conference where we tell our side, since this is a minor case and we’ll treat it as such. Like any other responsible company, we have tests for our medications before we put it out. A… complication… was found that will postpone the release, but we already have our people on it. This should in fact be seen as a positive for investors, since this discovery is… groundbreaking… within the medication industry, since the discussed… factors… can in fact be found within other pills from our competition. We’ll be able to be one step ahead now and look forward to sharing these discoveries with our competition, since we are a progressive company with the goal of ensuring public health - no matter which pills from which company our customers take. And, bear in mind that our pills aren’t scheduled to release for another 7 years. Plenty of time, plenty of knowledge, and plenty of time to gain new knowledge.”

 

Silence followed after she finished.

 

“That… could actually work. _If_ we cut the conference to a length that won’t risk things to become too heated.”

 

“We’ll do it then?” Dany asked, hopeful.

 

“I’ll discuss it with Ned.” Grey said as he swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out. “Good meeting everyone.”

 

“Good pitch.” A man by the name of Jon Arryn said as he walked past her, giving her a quick pad on the shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile as she collected her things.

 

She walked back to her desk to collect her purse when she found a voicemail on her answering machine.

 

 _“Daenerys Targaryen to Jon Snow’s office, please”_ it read.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

She entered with a single knock on the door. The office was – to her surprise – not all that pristine, despite the fact that it was on the top floor. True enough, it was surely built for a CEO with built in mahogany book-shelves along the walls and large windows overlooking central London. But the decorating had been kept relatively simple and most of the shelves were still empty.

 

“Just moved office?” she asked with a smile as she looked at him, seated behind a large desk in a very comfortable chair. Or at least, it appeared to be.

 

“… 3 weeks ago.” He gave a shy smile as he looked up from his computer at her entrance. “Haven’t gotten around to decorating yet.”

 

“Why not?” She asked as she traced a finger across the rich wood.

 

“Don’t see why it matters. I’m here to do a job, simply. That doesn’t require fancy shit. Plus, I’m mostly out.”

 

“Out?”

 

“Among the others. Gets really fucking boring in here.” He joked as he stood up.

 

“I can see why you’d think so when you haven’t even put anything in here.” She joked back as they made their way towards each other. “You know, if Daemon had an office like this, he’d probably already one of those mini-golf courses set up.”

 

Jon laughed loudly as he looped his arms around her. “I bet. Probably one of those mini-bars too.”

 

“Don’t think ‘mini’ would do it for him.” She giggled back as she placed her hands against his neck.

 

“Wonder what Ned would say if I installed a real huge bar in here.” He murmured against her forehead.

 

“He’d be thrilled that you’re at least making yourself feel at home.”

 

A bitter chuckle escaped him.

 

“I’m already seen as the bachelor on the loose, so I guess it’d fit.”

 

“You’re more than that.” She grazed her lips against his slightly as she uttered the words, while looking him in the eye. For a moment, she recalled their moment back in Copenhagen, laying in the grass of the Kings Garden. The emotion hit her all over again, making her throat tighten.

 

“Way more.” She uttered the words with a small smile as she stroked his cheek. He cracked half-a-smile for her and she kissed his lips softly.

 

As they finally broke apart, Jon let out a sigh.

 

“Plus, I think that title of the ‘bachelor on the loose’ would go to Robb. The way that guy …” she didn’t finish that sentence as she got lost in the breathtaking view. She suddenly felt Jon’s arms around her slacken slightly.

 

“The way he what?” Jon asked, voice slightly – just slightly – strained.

 

“Walks. Talks. Behaves, in general.” Dany shrugged as she looked up at him.

 

“Around every woman?” Jon asked again, all though she knew what he meant. _Around you?_

 

“I think so.” She answered simply and looked out at the view. “Mom told me a lot about those kind of men, while I grew up.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Jon answered after a moment. Another one passed in silence as they both held on to each other. Then, she finally felt his hands resume their stroking.

 

“Pyp and the other guys asked me if we wanted to come out tonight.” Jon said. “We were thinking about going to the pub.”

 

Dany smiled at that. _That pub._

 

“Thought you could bring Missy. Up for it?” He smiled back and hugged her closer.

 

“No.” She answered immediately. Looking him square in the eye.

 

“An entire night of not seeing you?” Jon asked, brow furrowed, all though she very much suspected he knew where she was leading the conversation.

 

She let her fingertips drift slowly down his neck as she whispered cheekily in his ear.

 

“Maybe you’ll see me in the alley.”

 

“Good gods.” Jon groaned, making her laugh.

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The pub was loud, so loud Dany had to hear people out at least 2 or 3 times before she understood what they said.

 

“One more, please!” Pyp, Jon and Grey shouted as they all put up an arm, signaling for the waitress, all of them with rolled up sleeves.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Pyp shouted at the young woman standing next to the juke box. “Will you be a darling and put on ‘Benny and The Jets’ for me, please?” His last words came out slurry. Soon enough, though, the familiar tunes were filling up the pub, with everybody singing along, the guys almost making the wooden floors shake as they roared along with the chorus.

 

“Where’s Missy?” Dany asked Grey, who shrugged in turn.

 

“I think she’s maybe outside.” Jon said as his muscular arm crushed her to his side as he roared along with the last words.

 

“B-B-Benny and the jetssss.”

 

She turned around kissed him chastely on the lips before untangling herself from him and making her way out of the booth.

 

“Don’t be too long, darling.” Jon shouted behind her, making her smile slightly.

 

The night air hit her like a cooling wall of calmness, that she’d so desperately needed. She could finally breathe again. She enjoyed it for a moment, taking in the fresh air.

 

She looked around the see Missy standing on the corner, breathing in some fresh air of her own. In other words, enjoying it through the filter of a cigarette.

 

“Hi there.” She smiled in greeting. “Too much in there, yes?”

 

“Jon’s gone. Grey too.” Dany giggled.

 

“I think the football match did it.” Missy agreed as she looked out at the busy street, covered in the lights of traffic. “Grey doesn’t really cope well with losing.”

 

“He’s a man.” Dany said and they both laughed.

 

“I’m considering the option of us two going home now and paying for an Uber to look after them and take them home when they need to.”

 

“That would make us the shittiest girlfriends in the history of the world.” Dany sighed, all though she had to admit, the idea was tempting.

 

“I know.” Missy agreed.

 

“So it’s official then?” Dany chuckled as she took a puff of the cig.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Talked to Renly?”

 

“Nope. It’s impossible to get a hold of him. Last Saturday, I suggested we go get coffee. He said he couldn’t, because he was going to Loras’ sister’s _dog show._ We both know he hates dogs!” Missy took an angry, quick puff and blew smoke out. “Almost as much as he hates Loras’ sister. The guy isn’t even trying to come up with a good excuse.”

 

“Just tell him you’re sorry.” Dany said and stroked her friend’s arm. “Stroke his ego. Just a tat. He’ll love you for it.”

 

“Maybe.” Missy sighed and dropped the finished cig in the dumpster.

 

“But in other news,” Missy cleared her throat “you’re doing well at the company.”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“Grey. Duh.”

 

“I’m glad to hear.” Dany smiled and looked back at the pub.

 

“I really think you made the right decision by making that move.” Missy smiled at her before going back inside.

 

“You say that because you genuinely think so or simply because I took _your_ advice?” Dany teased back.

 

“My advice is always right. Otherwise I wouldn’t give it out.”

 

At that the door the pub slammed shut behind her, leaving Dany alone in the fresh night air.

 

“’Always’ is quite a strong word, wouldn’t you agree?” A low, familiar voice sounded behind her. Dany turned around quickly, to see a small figure stand leaning up against a lamppost. Hair was slightly longer, showing off natural curls, but the expensive trench coat and impeccable tie and shoes gave his identity dead away.

 

“Tyrion?” Dany all but whispered, in utter shock.

 

He turned around slowly, bottle in hand and took a swig, not letting his gaze drop from hers for even a split second.

 

“See what you leaving forces me to do. Hunting you down like some stalker, trying to talk to his ex.  Nice place you picked, though.” He gestured towards the pub. “Too bad the better team lost. Nights in there are more fun when we win.”

 

“You come here?”

 

“From time to time, yes.”

 

“I always took you for the guy to prefer the expensive scotch in the posh bars.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I do. But in places like these I can be free of Cersei’s ears and eyes.” He said while rolling his own.  “Plus, company out here is better. I’m good friends with Bronn, the owner. Talked to him yet?” He asked as he walked slowly towards her, looking casually down at his watch.

 

“Haven’t had the pleasure.” She said, confused.

 

“Too bad. Fun guy, always up for a chat. And a bit of gossip. You won’t believe what he told me he saw happen in that…” he said, pointing, “…alley over there. Last month.”

 

Oh.

 

“I bet he did.”

 

She had to play along with his little game. No matter what little clever tricks he could have up his sleeve, she wasn’t about to let him win whatever he was after. At least, she’d give it a go.

 

“I suppose congratulations are in order, then.” Tyrion said, looking up and smiling slightly. “From what Bronn said he witnessed you doing to Jon Snow, it’s no wonder you’ve landed yourself such a comfortable position.”

 

“It’s not like that, Tyrion.” Dany sighed. “No matter how cliché it may sound.”

 

“You’re in love? Then I suppose even bigger congratulations are in order.”

 

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile.

 

“Interesting.” Tyrion said as he put the cap back on the bottle. “You accept a congratulation with Snow, but when it comes to the new job…”

 

“I don’t like being congratulated while being low-key called a little social climber.”

 

“Still…” Tyrion said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at her. “It’s a good position. But you’re not excited. And that doesn’t show in any of what you say. It shows in everything else, though. Your eyes, your voice. If rumors are true about who you bumped into at that company get-together, I guess it isn’t so strange.”

 

“No. No, it’s not. Also, it’s irrelevant.” She answered, annoyed.

 

Tyrion looked at her for a moment, before taking another step towards her.

 

“I’m not here to provoke you. All though that clearly also comes naturally to me, just ask my sister. Please forgive my manners.” He gave her a small, lopsided smile.

 

“The point is… I don’t want you to find yourself in a position with no way out. Trust me when I say I have experience with horrible fathers. Having to deal with him daily was a hell for me. I don’t want to see that happening for you too.”

 

“You think I buy that emotional bullshit?” Dany said while looking out at the street. “Excuse my language.” She added in a quieter voice.

 

“Trust me when I say that going across town to find and talk with you is not in my best interest. Cersei isn’t one for working with people who don’t necessarily worship the ground she walks on.”

 

“You don’t strike me as the type of brother who does whatever big-sister says. Having someone in the other camp isn’t something that would serve the way Cersei operates. It would for you, however.”

 

“Clever girl.” Tyrion nodded as he stood beside her. “Which is why it puzzles me how the fuck you’re willingly getting yourself into that mess.”

 

“What mess?”

 

“Getting involved with the company – and family – with close ties with the father who abandoned you, your mother… and sister … and his new family doesn’t sound like a very sustainable solution.”

 

“That’s business and pleasure. So far, they’ve been doing a pretty good job of keeping those two separate.”

 

“That’s what they’ve told you?” Tyrion shook his head. “Remember that time Cersei flipped a coffee table?”

 

“That day she also threw a phone at her assistant?”

 

“Yes. That was the day she heard about Stark Communication’s new big client. The client that would finally set them apart from us.”

 

And suddenly she felt all the dots connect.

 

“You don’t mean….”

 

“Oh yes. They’ll both be clients and investors. So business and pleasure do in fact mix in Stark-land as well.”

 

“Well,” Dany said as she tried to control her shock “I’ve been preparing myself for that opportunity.”

 

Suddenly, she felt a gentle, warm hand grasp her wrist.

 

“You shouldn’t. It’ll fucking tear you down. And you end up like this.” He said, raising his bottle while throwing her an apologetic smile.

 

“You’re not so bad.”

 

“Maybe not. But still…” He kept his gaze on hers as he spoke the words. “If you smell smoke, you don’t run for the potential fire. You really think you’ll be able to stand _looking_ at that punk and keep your sanity intact? That’s a suicide mission.”

 

Dany moved her gaze and stubbornly kept it one the road again. Shut it out.

 

“Especially with that guy you have on your arm. Word on the street has been that Renalda’s been trying to set him and Rhaenys up for ages.”

 

Dany looked at him with a raised brow.

 

“All right, low blow.” Tyrion chuckled as he took the cap off again and downed the last of his drink. “But that’s the word.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Thank you for… telling me, Tyrion. As dumb as it may sound, I hope we can still remain friendly. You were one of the reasons I was sad about leaving.” She admitted.

 

“Ditto.” He blinked at her and walked towards the entrance to the pub.

 

“But on that note, Dany.” He said one last time as he turned towards her. “If you need anything… please come to me.”

 

Dany simply looked at him as he reentered the loud pub, the sounds of yelling and singing escaping out as he opened the door. The voices still echoed in her mind as the door had been shut and she was left with the lonely sound of late-night London traffic. Voices that she stubbornly pushed aside as she made her back in, through the crowds and towards the booth where her love sat, the very same booth they’d on that wonderful night.

 

Voices swirled around her, confusing her, until all she heard was nothing. All she felt was the warmth of Jon’s breath as he hid his face in her neck as he hugged her to him, as though she’d been gone for an eternity, making her giggle slightly.

 

They sat that way for a bit more, until it was time to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write, i'll admit it, lol. BUT it's here and i'm actually happy with it - leave me your thoughts/questions/whatever. I've been writing a lot of future scenes in between writing this hurdle, so... More up soon:))


End file.
